Secrets
by booklover484
Summary: Annabeth Chase is dating her bestfriend's, Cassandra, brother, Percy Jackson. Only Percy's cousins, Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngelo knows, what will happen when Cassandra finds out? Will she try to end the realationship or will she end up saving it? AU
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! If I get good reviews then I'll think about continuing with the story! I hope you like the first chapter of Secrets!**

**Disclaimer for the entire story: Sadly, I am not the genius behind the PJO series, even though I wish I was I'm not!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"I was not flirting with him, Luke!" I yelled at my boyfriend, Luke Castellan.

"Are you sure about that because it sure looked like you were flirting!" he yelled back. We were at his apartment after we had dinner at a restaurant, to celebrate our one year anniversary. And Luke thought that I was flirting with one of the waiters who I happened to know.

"He's my brother's best friend! He's like an older brother to me! I haven't seen him in years! So, I'm so sorry for catching up with an old friend!" I practically screamed at him. Then I said in a quieter voice, "You know what? I think we should break-up. You've changed Luke. You're a jerk, you've cheated on me multiple times, and you're just not the same!"

Luke's face was contorted with rage. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor of the apartment holding my cheek.

"You know what, maybe you're right. We're done. Get out," Luke said looking at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Gladly," I said, as I got up off of the floor and headed towards the door. But before I left I turned around and said, "Luke?"

He turned around, and I punched him in the face hard enough to make him stagger back in surprise. Hard enough to where he would have a black eye in the morning. Before he had enough time to react I was out of the door in a flash. Tears started following down my cheeks, and one which was still stinging as I got into my car.

* * *

><p>My eyes were red and puffy as I pulled into the drive way of my best friend, Cassandra Jackson's, house.<p>

"Hey, Percy, uh, is Cassie here?" I asked when Cassandra's brother opened the door.

"No, no one's here but me. Are you okay?" Percy asked me with a worried expression.

"No. I'll just come back later." I said, as I started to leave.

"No, stay, I'm sure Cassie is on her way home, you can wait for her," Percy told me, as he grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Percy said before he led me into the house. I sat down on the couch, and stared into space, thinking.

"Annabeth, what happened to your cheek?" Percy asked me, when he finally saw the red finger marks on my cheek. Percy sat beside me and pulled me closer to get a closer look at my cheek.

"Luke slapped me, we broke up, and I punched him before I left…" I said quietly, my voice wavering slightly when I said Luke's name. When I looked into Percy's eyes I saw anger in them.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch and shook my head. That's when the tears started to fall. I put my head on Percy shoulder and started to sob while Percy rubbed my back and whispered soothing words.

"Sorry, I ruined your shirt," I said when I finally calmed down.

Percy laughed."That's ok."

I looked up at him and smiled. It was weird being comforted by Percy and seeing the nice side of him since we always fought and we could never get along, but truthfully I've always had a crush on him. He smiled at me and said, "Do you want to tell me what happened, if you want to."

I sighed and told him about the fight.

"I'm not that surprised that we broke up. I mean we've been fighting a lot. Our relationship hasn't been the same since he cheated on me. But, I'm just surprised that he would hit me," I told Percy.

He nodded and said, "I've known Luke for a long time and I could never picture him hitting someone but people change."

"Thanks for listening Percy," I said, as I put my head on his shoulder.

"No problem. Do you feel better?" Percy asked, as he continued to rub my back.

"Not really," I told him looking up at him.

"I think I can help cheer you up. Come on," Percy said as he pulled me up from the stairs.

"Ok, you better drive," I said as I game him my car keys.

"Ok," Percy said as he took the keys. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the car. I got in the passenger side while he got in the driver's side.

"So, is there any chance that you will tell me where your taking me?" I asked him curiously.

"Nope," He said and I knew it was a lost cause; Percy could be as stubborn as a bull, just like me, which is why we could never see each other without being at the others throat. But, now that I look back on it I guess that was our way of flirting with each other and we just didn't know it. I turned on the radio, leaned back into my seat, and stared out the window as we rode in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later we were pulling up in front of a carnival.

I looked over at Percy and asked while raising my eyebrows, "Really?"

"What? Everybody loves the carnival!" Percy said as he got out of the car.

"Sure," I said while getting out of the car and rolling my eyes.

I felt him slip his hand into mine as we walked to the entrance of the carnival and he squeezed my hand as if he was asking me '_Is this ok?' _

I squeezed his hand back and held on tighter to reply as he led me through the carnival.

"So, Seaweed brain, where are we going?" I asked him using the nickname that hasn't been used for a while.

Percy grinned at the nickname and said, "Still a surprise, Wisegirl."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand again before he dragged me after him.

* * *

><p>I was having the time of my life. Percy and I rode all of the rides and afterwards we shared a funnel cake while we were walking down to the beach, which was right next to the carnival. When we got there I noticed that there was music playing and couples were swaying to the music.<p>

"Do you want to dance?" Percy asked me when we had thrown away the plate in one of the nearby trashcans.

I looked up at him and smiled as I said, "Sure."

He took my hand and led me out to where everybody else was dancing. He put his arms around my waist while I put both of my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You know Annabeth; I've always had a crush on you." Percy told me while he looked out onto the ocean. "I still do."

"Really?" I asked while my heart fluttered.

"Yeah."

"What would you do if I returned your feelings?" I asked him.

"This," Percy said before he tilted my chin up and kissed me. I tightened my arms around his neck and kissed him back while his arms stayed wrapped tightly around my waist. When we finally pulled apart we were breathing deeply.

We stayed silent and just stared into each other's eyes. A few seconds later he asked me, "Do you have a crush on me?"

"I've always had a crush on you," I said as I looked up at him.

"Then, will you go out with me?"

I looked up at him startled and replied, "I don't know Percy, I just broke up with Luke, I think it's too soon."

"Come on, Annabeth, it's just one date, we don't have to tell anyone about it and if it doesn't work out then we'll pretend like it never happened." Percy said.

"Let me think about it," I said looking down at my shoes, "It's getting late I think we should go."

Percy nodded and took my hand as we started walking back towards my car. The entire way back I kept wondering if I should go out with him. When we were in front of my car I had decided on my answer.

I stopped and called, "Percy."

He turn towards me and asked, "Yeah?"

"I think I know what my answer is."

"What is it?"

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you," I said before I leaned up to kiss him. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer as I put my hands on his chest.

"We have to go Percy," I said as I walked out of his embrace.

"Why? I want to spend more time with my new girlfriend," Percy whined as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against his chest, to where he was hugging me from behind.

I giggled as he kissed my neck and put his head on my shoulder.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?" I teased him as I turned my head sideways to give him a peck on the lips before I walked out of his arms.

"You're not?" Percy asked me pouting as he walked towards the passenger side and threw me the keys.

"I was just kidding Seaweed Brain," I said as I got into the driver's seat.

"I knew you were. I mean who would want to turn down someone as awesome as me?" he said as he got in.

"I'm not even going to answer that," I stated as I rolled my eyes and started the car.

When we got back to his house no one was there. We walked inside and sat on the couch not talking just enjoying each other's presents.

"I need to get going before my dad starts to worry," I said when I saw that it was already 11:30 and I had left home about 8:30.

"Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow around…" he trailed off looking at me.

"3 o'clock." I finished for him before I stood up and started towards the door.

"Hey, wait! I forgot something!" Percy said as he turned me around.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"I forgot my good-bye kiss," He stated.

"You are so childish," I told him before he lowered his lips to mine for a few seconds.

"Hey, don't pretend you didn't like it!" he said.

I sighed dramatically and said, "I guess you're right."

He grinned before I kissed him, again.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain."

"Bye, Wise Girl," he said as I walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>And that is how I started dating my best friend's brother. Luke and I's break-up was the best thing that ever happened in my life. The next day when we went on our date we decided not to tell anybody, especially Cassandra, and just keep pretending to hate each other. The only people that knew about us were Thalia and Nico, Percy's cousins and I've known Thalia since I was seven and we've been best friend's ever since. The only reason Thalia and Nico found out was because they saw us kissing that night in front of my car. What they were doing there, we may never know. But they promised not to tell anybody. It's been six months since Percy and I started dating and they've been the best six months of my life…...but all good things have to come to an end.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like the first chapter of Secrets! Please tell me what you guys think, it would really help and feel free to leave ideas for chapters! Special thanks to my new beta, GoGreen52 Please review! Review and I'll update!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	2. Friday

**Hey guys! How did you like the last chapter? Thank you to all that reviewed or put as a story alert or put as a favorite story! Means so much to me guys! By the way, everybody is 16, so they have one more year of high school left and this isn't doesn't take place in New York but in Virginia, but everyone is from New York . Do you guys think I should continue after this chapter? Here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Bye, Dad. See you after school." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out the house.

"Bye, Annabeth," my dad yelled, before I got into my dark grey Honda Accord to go pick Cassie up for school. I got into my car, and drove off towards Cassie's house which was right around the corner.

_Gods, if she doesn't hurry up were going to be late for our Camp-Half Blood meeting_, I thought as I honked the car horn.

Camp-Half Blood was a group that was for Greek freaks, and for kids with dyslexia and ADHD. In the summer time, we would all go to the Big House, which was a house that our 'parents' owned and let us use to hang out for the summer as long as our activities director, Chiron Brunner, went with us.

Everyone in the club had a rich parent that abandoned them when we were a baby or have parents that are too busy to spend time with their children, and that is another thing that Camp Half-Blood is about.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard two car doors slam shut.

"Hey, Annabeth! I hope you don't mind, Percy has to ride with us since Nico called and said that he wouldn't be able to pick him up," Cassie told me.

I looked at Percy through my rearview mirror and replied, "Yeah, that's ok."

Percy caught my eye and winked at me before I started my way to school. As we drove to school, Cassie and I started talking about what we needed to get together for our trip to the Big House. We were five minutes away from school when Cassie asked me, "Who is going to be your date for prom?"

I sighed in exasperation, "Cassie! I told you I don't have a date and nor do I intend on getting one!"

"But, why? You're not dating anyone!" Cassie whined. Ever since she found out that prom was a few weeks away and I didn't have a date, she has been intent on finding me one.

"Just because I'm not dating anyone means that I want a date to the prom!" I answered.

"Come on, Annabeth! You have your dress and everything, and now all you need is a date to the prom!"

"No! Why aren't you bugging Thalia about this?" I asked her.

"Because she is adamant about not going with anyone to the prom since she decided to join Artemis' group, you know the one that swears off men. And besides I heard that Luke wants you back and don't you want to show him that you've moved on!" Cassie argued.

"No, the only thing that I want to show him is my fist, again. Gods, Cassie, you spend _way too much _time with Silena, I mean I love her to death but…" I trailed off. All of the sudden we hear laughter in the back seat and by that time we were in the parking lot of _Goode High School_. We turned around to see Percy sitting there laughing hysterically.

"Oh, shut-up, Percy!" Cassie exclaimed. I then turned around to face Cassie who had this mischievous look in her face.

"Oh, no, I know that look," I mumbled, as soon as Percy's laughing subsided.

"Why don't you just go to prom with Percy? As friends. I mean he's not going with anyone." She asked with a grin on her face.

"What! No!" Percy shouted, even though I knew he was hiding the excitement in his voice.

"Come on, Perce it won't be that bad, it's not like you have to kiss her!" Cassie argued, and I had to hold back a laugh and from the look in Percy's eyes. I could tell he had to hold one back too. Thank gods Cassie was oblivious to us trying to hold back our laughter.

"Fine, but only if Annabeth agrees," he replied smirking at me.

"Well, Annabeth, will you let my brother take you to the dance?" Cassie asked, looking at me expectantly.

I pretended to think for a bit before I finally answered, "Yes."

"Great, now let's get going," Cassie said, before she got out of the car and walked into the school. Percy and I looked at each other, before we burst out laughing. It was just so funny the way we pretend to hate each other around other people.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late for our Camp Half-Blood meeting," I reminded him, when our laughter subsided.

We got out of the car and headed into the school. There was no one in the hallways so before we got to Mr. Brunner's room Percy turned me around and gave me a long kiss. Before I had could say something he turned on his heels and continued down the hallway towards Mr. Brunner's room.

I made sure nobody saw us, before I followed him down the hall. When I walked into Mr. Brunner's room, I found everyone sitting down at a long table which was located at the back of the classroom. Just as I took my seat next to Cassie and Thalia, Luke stumbled in, looking slightly dazed. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Percy and Grover, which was weird because he hated them. Before we start, let me tell you who's all in Camp Half-Blood:

First there's Clarisse La Rue, she's a daughter of the famous war general, Ares.

Then there Connor & Travis Stoll, Luke Castellan, and Chris Rodriguez are all half-brothers and sons of Hermes, who's known for stealing but he never gets caught and he owns a bunch of local stores.

Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard and Drew Kenton were half-sisters and the daughters of Aphrodite, a famous fashion designer.

Leo Valdez and Charles Benkendorf (everyone calls him by his last name, except for his girlfriend, Silena Beauregard) are half-brothers and are the sons of Hephaestus, a famous inventor and manufacturer owner.

Will Solace, the son of Apollo, a famous singer.

Pollux and Castor Shapiro are the twins of Dionysus who was a drunk and owned a very successful wine company.

Me and Malcom Henderson are half-siblings and are the son and daughter of Athena, who is a famous architect.

Percy, Tyson & Cassandra Jackson are the sons and daughters of Poseidon, a famous Marine Biologist (my mother and Poseidon despise each other).

Katie Gardner is the daughter of Demeter, who is well known for her flower company.

Grover Underwood and Juniper Busche are the son and daughter of parents that are known for helping the nature.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, is my cousin on my dad's side, and is the daughter of the famous owner of Dare enterprises.

Nico & Bianca Di Angelo are the son and daughter of Hades, who is a movie producer in Hollywood, and their mom sent them to New York to live with her sister.

Last but not least is the Grace siblings, Thalia & Jason Grace are the son and daughter of Zeus, who owns almost every airport in America. And that concludes of everyone that is in Camp Half-Blood. I put my bag on the back of my chair before I turned around and turned my attention to Chiron who was at the head of the table.

"Ok, now that everybody's here we can start the meeting," Chiron called. We always meet two days a week, Monday and Friday, and today is Friday.

"Let's just get this over with." Drew sighed exasperated. Drew was a real brat and _many _other things. She didn't care about anyone but herself and the only reason she joined other than the fact that her mom is Aphrodite, was because she heard that there we cute guys in the club. So far she's dated almost all of the guys in Camp Half-Blood, except for Grover, Chris, Tyson, Leo, my brother, and Percy. But we all know that she's been after Percy since the first day of Camp Half-Blood and has done everything she could to get him to go out with her. I'm surprised that she hasn't gotten kicked out of Camp Half-Blood, _yet_.

Everyone rolled their eyes before Chiron continued.

"Well, first of all there are going to be some guest accompanying us to The Big House…" Chiron started.

Everyone started whispering, guessing who they were.

"Quiet!" Chiron shouted. We all fell silent and waited for Chiron to continue. One thing about Chiron is that he is the best teacher in this whole entire school and is respected by everyone, including the principle. Chiron is the best.

"Well, who are they?" Percy asked as he leaned forward.

"You're parents." Chiron told us cautiously. We all knew that he wasn't talking about Grover, Juniper and Rachel's parents or the parents we lived with… he was talking about the parents that abandoned the rest of us when we were born and didn't bother to reconnect with us. He was talking about the parents we like to call the Olympians.

* * *

><p>"So, are we all going to Olympus tomorrow at six, right?" Silena asked us, as I sat down next to Percy and Thalia. We Camp Half-Blood members were not just members of a club but we were actual friends, even Drew, we always stick together.<p>

But out of all of the people in the group Nico, Cassie, Percy, Thalia, and I were the closest. I guess it was because I've known each other since we were seven and Cassie, Percy, Nico, Bianca, Thalia, and Jason are cousins.

We were the most popular people in the school even, though we don't care about what other people think, excluding Drew. We all have parts in the group:

Malcom and I were the nerds.

Drew, Silena, and Piper were the fashion queens, but Silena and Piper weren't stuck up like Drew.

Benkendorf and Leo were the inventors.

The Stolls, Luke, and Chris were the stealers and pranksters of the group.

Cassie, Percy, and Tyson were the ocean freaks and know everything about it, but Tyson doesn't go to school with us, he spends more time with his dad then Cassie and Percy do.

Thalia, Clarisse, and Bianca were the tough girls of the group, but Bianca isn't as tough as Thalia and Clarisse, who was dating Chris which was very weird.

Castor and Pollux were obsessed with wine and grapes.

Nico was the Goth of the group.

Jason was the Roman geek of the group, no one not even Thalia knows why he prefers the Roman version of the gods.

Rachel and Will are the artist in the group and were a couple which was very ironic.

Grover, Juniper, and Katie were the green freaks along with Rachel, but she and Rachel wasn't as involved as Grover and Juniper were.

Piper, Leo, and Jason were the youngest of the group by one year but they skipped a grade. And those were the parts that we are known for.

We were all at lunch which was between sixth and seventh period. Olympus was a 21 and under club for teens that we go to every other Friday. It was amazing!

"Of course, we always go!" I exclaimed before anyone else could reply. "So, who's in the carpool? I'm in."

"Great. Well, I'm in," Benkendorf volunteered from his spot beside his girlfriend.

"I'm in," Will agreed from across the table where he was sitting with his arm around Rachel, who was snuggled up against him.

"Me three," Grover admitted.

"Me four," Chris agreed.

"Ok, so Annabeth, Percy, Thalia Cassie, and Nico can ride together," Silena started.

"Actually, I was going to ride with Nathan, since he's coming with me," Cassie called. Nathan was Cassie's boyfriend, he was pretty popular and he's on the basketball team. He's sweet and nice and he and Cassie are perfect for each other.

"Ok, so it's only going to be Percy, Thalia, Nico, and me," I mumbled.

"Yup. Piper, Leo, Jason, Drew and, I will ride with Benkendorf," Silena told us. Every time we go to Olympus Silena organizes the car pool even though we always ride with the same people.

"Ok," Benkendorf agreed.

"Rachel, the Stolls, Luke, and Bianca will ride with Will," Silena stated.

Will nodded his head in response and Silena continued, "Juniper and Katie will ride with Grover."

They all nodded their heads before they went back to their conversation about plants.

"And last but not least Clarisse, Pollux, Castor, and Malcom will ride with Chris," Silena concluded. Chris nodded his head before he went back to talking to Clarisse.

Percy caught my eye and winked at me before he went back to talking to Nico. I laughed before I turned around to talk to Thalia when someone gaze caught my eye, Luke, he was staring at me like he knew something about me that he shouldn't and he kept sending Percy death glares.

Oh gods, I hope he didn't see us kissing in the hallway... after all, he did come in after us. I just turned around to stare him down. Ever since that night things between Luke and I changed. I always thought that he was a nice guy and that he would protect me and I even thought I loved him. Now that I look back on it I think it was just a brotherly love but when he hit me I _lost all respect_ for him. But I guess I kind of do have to thank him because if it wasn't for him, Percy and I would have never gotten together. I glared at him until he looked away.

When he finally looked away I turned to Thalia. Five minutes later lunch was over and we all headed back to class.

* * *

><p>When I finally got home I went straight to my room and did my homework. After I finished it was time for dinner.<p>

"Dad, I'm going to sleep over at Thalia's tonight." I told my father as I finished washing the dishes.

"Ok, I want you back Sunday night." He told me from the kitchen table.

"Ok," I agreed as I dried my hands before I went to my room.

I grabbed a duffle bag and threw in some overnight clothes, some regular clothes, and my outfit that I was going to wear to Olympus. I grabbed my phone charger and my book off of my dresser before I picked up my purse and my phone and headed downstairs.

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Helen!" I called over my shoulder as I got into my car. Every Friday night me and my twin brothers, Matthew and Bobby, would go over to a friend's house and come back Sunday night, so we could give our parents some alone time.

As I opened the trunk the twins came running out of the house. The twins were 14 and it was hard to tell which one was who. Matthew and Bobby put their stuff in the trunk before they got into the car calling over their shoulders, "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

I got in the car and waved before I bagged out of the driveway. Five minutes later I had the twins dropped off and I was head off to Cassie's house to pick up Percy and Cassie.

Thalia, Nico, Cassie, Percy, and I always have a sleep over every Friday night while Jason would go over to Leo's and he, Piper, and Leo would spend the weekend together. I honked my horn and waited in the drive way for Percy and Cassie. Pretty soon Percy walked out of the house with a bag over his shoulder.

"Where's Cassie?" I asked him with confusion written across my face, when he got in the passenger seat and threw his bag in the back.

"She's not coming."

"Why?" I asked him, still confused, as I started to bag out of the driveway.

"She said she has too much work to do, she has two projects, an essay, and lab homework to do."

I laughed, "I told her she shouldn't have taken that extra credit project. Did she say if she was going to be able to make it to Olympus?"

The one thing that was different about Cassie and Percy was that Cassie liked school and would take all kinds of extra credit where as Percy didn't like school and he would just do the work and turn it in.

"Yeah, she said that she had half of the essay done, almost all of one project to do, a couple of questions left for the lab homework done," Percy told me as he reached over and took my hand and entwined our fingers together.

"Percy, I want to talk to you about something…" I told him, while looking over at him.

"What?" He asked me, a look of confusion coming on his face. I just noticed he was cute with his eyebrows all scrunched together…

"I think Luke knows about us," I replied looking over at him.

Percy's grip on my hand tightened when I said Luke's name.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, think about it, Luke came in after we did and we did kiss before we went into Chiron's classroom and he was sending you death glares the entire lunch and he was staring at me weirdly," I replied as I pulled into Thalia's drive way.

"Maybe, but that doesn't really mean anything... but we'll be more careful," Percy acknowledges.

"We do need to be more careful…so no more kisses at school, winks, staring at each other, and we need to act more mean towards each other," I agreed as I got out of the car and opened the trunk to get my duffle bag.

"Do you think we should just tell everyone we're dating?" Percy asked, skeptically, as he leaned on the car as I got my duffle bag.

"I want to."

"Then how about we do?" Percy asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked onto the porch of Thalia's house.

Thalia's mom was a famous movie star and was gone a lot, which was great for Thalia and Jason since she was a drunk when she came home from shooting a film, which means she's only here once a month. So it's basically just Thalia and Jason who live in a two story house with six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a media room, a library (my personal favorite), a game room, and a pool in the back yard.

"Ok, but when?"

"I think we should tell them when were at The Big House."

"That could work."

"Hey Thals, were here!" Percy called, as we walked into the house.

"Hey, guys! Jason just left and Nico's on his way. Where's Cassie?"

"She couldn't come."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, were going to go put our stuff in our rooms," I told her, as we headed for the stairs.

Since the house has six bedrooms and Jason and Thalia only take up two of them Percy and Nico share a room and Cassie and I share a room even though we always sleep in the media room. Percy went to his and Nico's room to unpack while I walked over to Cassie's and me's room… I mean my room.

A few minutes later Percy came into my room and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

"Yes?" I asked, putting my hands on his chest.

"I think we need to celebrate."

"And why do you think we need to celebrate?"

"Cause, we're going to prom _together_."

"Ok, what should we do to celebrate?"

"I have an idea." Percy whispered before he leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck while he slid one of his arms up my back to the back of my neck and his other arm tightened his grip on my waist. We stayed there for who knows how long before we hear Nico and Thalia's voice from the doorway, "Hey, lovebirds! No make out sessions!"

I laughed before I pushed Percy away, blushing, and said, "Get out, I need to finish unpacking."

Percy pouted before I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "We'll finish this later."

He grinned at me before he followed Thalia out of the room, leaving me to unpack.

'_Well, this is going to be an interesting weekend.'_ I thought as I went back to unpacking.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like it? I'll try to have chapter three up soon! Please tell me if I should continue or not! Thanks, again to all of those who reviewed, alerted, or favored my story! Special Thanks to GoGreen52! Review and I'll update.<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	3. Olympus

** **Oh My Gods! I am so so s so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I started school on the 21st of August and I've been very busy! I had sent the chapters to my beta but she never sent them back so I'm just going to update.** I will continue the story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and favored or alerted. **

**To answer percabeth 4eva's question: They kept it a secret because they knew Cassie wouldn't approve of their relationship and they knew that the group would tease them endlessly and that Drew would do anything to break them up. I hope that makes sense and answers your question! If anybody has a question, please, don't hesitate to PM me! Or put your question in a review, either way I'll answer your questions! Sorry for the long A/N's note! Again, I am so so so so SORRY! Well, here's chapter three and I hope you enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to Percabeth81200**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

When I woke up the next day, I was cuddled up next to Percy and noticed that it was oddly quiet. When Nico finally arrived we had already ordered Chinese and were in the middle of a truth or dare game. We had a movie marathon last night. Nico fell asleep on the floor and Thalia fell asleep on a recliner beside the couch while Percy and I fell asleep on the couch. I got up from my spot next to Percy, carefully, and stretched. I quietly walked out of the room carefully, so I wouldn't wake Percy up and headed down stairs. When I reached the kitchen I found a note on the refrigerator.

_Annabeth & Percy -_

_We went out to eat breakfast...we'll be back soon...sorry we didn't wake you guys but we know you two need some time alone...but NO make out sessions. And the house better be the in same shape we left it in, Percy! Love you guys!_

_- Thalia & Nico._

I laughed when I finished reading the note and took it down and raced back up the stairs to wake up Percy. When I walked into the media room Percy was already sitting up so I walked over to him and sat down on his lap. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Wisegirl. Where are Thalia and Nico?" Percy asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I just held up the note so Percy could read it.

When Percy finish reading the note he stood up pulling me with him and asked, "Well, since Thalia and Nico left us to go get breakfast how about we make ours?"

"Ok, but first I need to brush my teeth and take a shower." I responded before I gave Percy a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the media room with Percy on my tail. I walked into me and Cassie's room to get a change of clothes and my tooth brush before I walked into the attached bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and changed into a graphic T-shirt that said 'Book Worm' and a pair of black shorts. I put my wet blonde curls, or princess curls as Percy likes to call them, in a high ponytail. When I walked into the kitchen and noticed Percy had changed into khaki shorts and a dark blue muscle shirt.

"So what are we going to make?" I asked as I sat on the counter across from Percy.

"I think we should make _blue_ pancakes, eggs, and bacon," He responded as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hmm…..I like that idea." I replied skeptically since I've never dyed pancakes, let alone dyed them blue, but I knew Percy _loved_ to dye all of his food blue.

I asked him about it once and he just shrugged and said that he somebody told him that it was impossible to turn food blue and ever since then he started dying his food blue. I think I'm the only one he's ever told his reason for obsession with dying his food blue.

Why? Nobody, other than me, knows. Not even Cassie, his mom, who he is very close to, Thalia, Nico, and not even Grover, his best friend.

"Good, I'll get the eggs and bacon from the refrigerator and you can get the pancake mix and don't forget the food coloring." Percy told me as I brushed the bangs out of his eyes to see his stunning sea-green eyes staring into my stormy gray eyes.

"Ok," I reply as I get off of the counter top and head towards the pantry. I walked over to the pantry and grabbed the box of pancake mix before I walked over to the cabinet were Jason and Thalia kept most of their spices and food dyes, to grab the food dye. As I started to crack the eggs Percy got the pans out from under the cabinet and started helping me make breakfast.

About forty-five minutes later Percy and I were sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating breakfast. We were actually surprised that everything turned out to be great seeing as Percy and I aren't really great cooks. Thalia and Nico came back right as we finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey, guys! What took you so long?" I asked when they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as Percy and I started turning off the lights in the kitchen before we joined them in the living room.

"Sorry we didn't come back sooner! But there was a music store next door to the breakfast diner we ate at." Nico informed us as he held up a couple of CD's he pulled from a plastic bag. Thalia and Nico _loved_ music, they lived for it.

"Of course, you two are the only people I know that can spend about four hours in a music store." Percy laughed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. That was true because they said they left about 9:30 and it's almost 1:00.

"So what did you guys do?" Thalia asked as she plopped herself down next to me on the couch while Nico settled for the chair next to the couch, which was on Percy's side.

"Well, since you guys decided to leave us and go get some breakfast, we decided to make our own." I replied.

"And you managed not to burn down my house? Annabeth, your step mom_ must_ have managed to teach you something, if you managed not to burn the food and the house!" Thalia laughed, surprise clearly written across her face.

"Oh, shut up, Thalia. It's not like you _can_ cook!" I rolled my eyes.

"That is very true." Nico spoke up with wide eyes, "I remember the time Thalia tried to make spaghetti and she forced us to eat it. It was _horrible_!"

Nico shuddered while Percy and I tried to suppress our shudders as we remembered that _awful _meal.

"It wasn't that bad!" Thalia protested but even she looked a little green.

"Oh, yeah, if you think spending two days throwing up, because of it not bad, then, yeah, it was great!" Percy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, enough talking about how bad my cooking is! Let's play Just Dance 2. I need to beat at least _one_ of Jason's records."

* * *

><p>When 5:00 rolled around we started to get ready for Olympus. I put on a light grey shirt with cape like sleeves that are very wide at the armhole, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black open-toed heels. The only places I will wear heels to were Olympus, dances (not a lot), and special occasions.<p>

I didn't bother to put any make up and I just left my hair down. I walked out of my room and into Percy's room. When I walked into the room he was pulling on his shirt, which gave me time to glance at his abs. I sat down beside him when he sat down on the bed to put on his tennis shoes after he buttoned up his shirt, much to my dislike.

"Hey, Seaweed brain, you ready?" I asked him when he finished pulling on his shoes

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup, I'm just waiting for the rest of you slow pokes."

Percy rolled his eyes before he looked up at me to get a better look at me. When he saw me his jaw dropped slightly.

"Close your mouth, Percy. You don't want to catch flies, now do you?" I suggested as I stood up to stand in front of him.

Percy rolled his eyes before he stood up and pulled me closer to him by my waist. He was wearing a blue and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up half-way up his arms, a pair of jeans, and a pair of gray vans. He still towered over me even when I was wearing heels.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. But there is one thing I would like to do." He replied looking down at me with his sea-green eyes swirling with different kinds of emotions: happiness, contentment, and _love_.

I looked back at him with the same kind of emotion in my eyes as I asked, "Really? What might that be?"

"It's to kiss my insanely hot girlfriend, who is standing right in front of me." Percy admitted.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I challenged.

Percy responded by crashing his lips onto mine. My hands found themselves tangling in his hair while he rested his hands on my hips. Everything around us disappeared until it was only us. Other than the fact that kissing Percy was a _billion _times better than kissing Luke, this was one of the things I loved about kissing him.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing but when I pulled away to catch my breath it only seemed like seconds. Percy was breathing heavily to but from the look on his face he could have gone a little while longer. One good thing about your boyfriend being the captain of the swimming team, other than he had a great body and a six pack, was that he was great at kissing.

"Hey! I thought I said no making out!" Thalia's voice came from the entrance of the door. Seeing as we were still in the same embrace that we were in a few seconds ago she must have guessed what had happened moments before.

"Really Thalia? Like we were really going to follow that rule." Percy chuckled.

Thalia rolled her eyes and replied, "Anyways, if you guys don't hurry up then we'll be late. Oh, and by the way, I call shot-gun."

Percy groaned as I stepped out of our embrace and followed Thalia out of the room. Thalia was wearing a pair of gray ripped jeans, her favorite black t-shirt that says 'Death to Barbie', and her regular pair of combat boots. When I made it down stairs we found Nico sitting on the couch, wearing all black, in a pair of black jeans, a black dress shirt, and a pair of black vans.

I followed Thalia outside to my car and got in the driver's side while Thalia climbed into the passenger's seat. I honked the horn to get the guys to hurry up because we were running late.

"We're coming!" I heard Nico yell from inside before he and Percy came out of the house and got into my car.

Thalia was looking through a pile of CD's that I had in my glove department when the boys finally got into the car. Thalia put in a Paramore CD, my favorite CD, and mumbling that this was the best CD she could find since I didn't have any Linkin Park or Three Days Grace. I just rolled my eyes and made my way to Olympus.

* * *

><p>Olympus was packed when we got there. We walked in to find that most of our friends were already here. Will, Rachel, the Stolls, and Luke were the only ones who weren't here. A few minutes later they arrived. As soon as the Stolls walked in through the doors they ran towards the dance floor. I shook my head and turned my head back towards everyone else.<p>

I caught Luke staring at me again before I could say anything Percy came over to me and asked "Can we talk?"

I tore my eyes away from Luke's and nodded my head. Percy led me to a deserted hallway and turned to face me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I really just wanted to get away from everyone and continue way we had started at Thalia's." Percy smirked. Since I was leaning against the wall he put his arms on either side of me, making sure I couldn't move.

I smiled and leaned forward replied, "I like your form of talking."  
>Percy grinned before he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. Seeing as Percy and I barely have anytime alone, when the opportunity comes for us to have some time alone we take it.<p>

"Percy, we have to get back," I whispered when we finally broke apart.

Percy groaned and replied, "I know."

I walked out of his grip and headed back towards the dance floor. Before I could set foot on the dance floor someone's hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me towards them. I spun around to see Luke. Since the DJ was playing a slow song Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and forced me to wrap my arms around his neck. I looked around for one of our friends but Luke had made sue that they couldn't see us.

"What do you want, Luke?" I asked furiously, starting to pull my arms from around his neck.

He stopped me before I could even remove one of my arms.

"I just want to talk, Annie" he replied.

"Don't call me Annie!" I growled. The only person who's ever called me Annie was my mother.

"Fine," Luke shrugged.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Luke?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, I want to know what's going on with you and Jackson?"

"There's nothing going on and if there was it would be none of your business, anyways!"

"You know, Annie, it's not nice to lie."

"I told you don't call me Annie! And I'm not lying! Everybody knows Percy and I don't like each other so why in the gods name would we date each other!"

"Sure, if that was the truth then why did I see you and Jackson kissing in the hallways at school and you two were kissing just a few mintues ago."

"Luke, will you stop telling lies and let me go?"

"Really now? I'm telling lies?"

"Luke, your a son of Hermes!"

"If I'm telling lies then why do I see the same type of lip gloss that your wearing, on Percy's lips?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrow.

I followed his gaze to see Percy, but he couldn't see us so I couldn't make eye contact with him, but Luke was right, I see some of my lip gloss on his lips from a few seconds ago.

When I didn't give Luke an answer he took my silence as a yes to confirm what he asked me.

"When did you two get together?" Luke asked me with a pained look on his face.

I sighed and contemplated on telling him. I decided to go ahead since he already figured out what was going on between us.

"Since the night of our break-up" I told him.

Luke had a look of shock, sadness, and anger. "Since I moved on so fast, I guess that tells you how much I really for you." I smirked. I think that made him madder.

He narrowed his eyes at me before he leaned down and whispered in my ear, " I guess so. But I wouldn't get to cocky yet Annabeth, you see I still have feelings for you and I'll stop at nothing to get you back."

My eyes widened before I looked back up into his clear blue eyes that I used to stare into for hours. I knew Luke wasn't kidding, Luke was a dangerous guy, but I don't think that he would actually hurt Percy, at least I hope so. The song ended a few seconds later and before I could walk off Luke pulled me back and whispered, "You might want to tell Percy that he has some competition."

I looked back at him and sneered, "There's no competition between you and Percy because Percy will win, seeing as he is a hundred times better than you not to mention he's a better kisser than you also."

I could tell I made him really mad. I was three feet away from Luke when I ran into Cassie.

"Hey, Annabeth! Is everything alright? I saw you dancing with Luke. Did you two get back together?" Cassie bombarded me.

"Everythings fine. He just pulled me out on the dance and made me dance with him. He tried to apologize and get me to give him another chance but gods no, Luke and I aren't back together nor will we ever get back together." I said loudly at the end, making sure that Luke, who was walking past us, heard.

"Okay, I'm about to go dance with Nathan. See you tomorrow at Thalia's pool party, ok?" Cassie asked me as Nathan came up behind her.

"Yeah. Hey, Nathan!" I replied.

"Hey, Annabeth." Nathan smiled at me. I smiled back before I ecxused myselfband headed to the bar. When I got there I found Percy leaning against the bar staring into space.

"Percy, we really need to talk." I braking him out of his trance.

He grinned and replied, "Ok, I think I can talking."

I sighed and looked around the club, looking for my friends. Silena, Benkendorf, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Pollux and Castor were out dancung on the dance floor along with Nico, Thalis, Cassie, Nathan, Luke, and Bianca while Will, Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Katie, Jason, Piper, and Leo mingled.

"No, Percy we really need to talk." I told him.

Understanding filled his face as he followed me to where we were earlier.

"What do we really need to talk about?" Percy asked with confusion written across his face. I locked eyes with Percy. Sea green to Stormy grey.

I took a deep breath before I said, "Luke knows about us."

* * *

><p>When we left Olympus it was around 11:00. Thalia and Nico crashed on the sofa as soon as we walked into the house. Percy and I walked up the stairs towards our rooms. Percy and I had tried to avoid each other for the rest of our night at Olympus. Why? If you asked us we probably wouldn't have an answer. When I got to my room I decided to take a swim so I changed into my bathing suit which was a blue bikini. I walked down the stairs to find Thalia and Nico still past out on the couch. I chuckled as I walked past them and out the back door heading towards the pool. When I came outside I saw Percy swimming laps in the pool. I set my towel next to his which was sitting on one of the pool chairs. I sat on the edge of the pool and put my feet in the water. When Percy saw me sitting on the ledge he swam over to me and hauled himself on the ledge next to me.<p>

We sat there in silence for a while before I broke the silence by asking, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I love you and that I will fight for you." Percy whispered with a true look of love in his eyes. I brushed the bangs out of his eyes to see his stunning sea-green eyes staring into my stormy gray eyes.

"I love you, too," I whispered as Percy pushed a strand of hair that fell lose from my ponytail behind my ear before he leaned in and kissed me.

Let's just say in spite of everything that happened today that moment was the best one today and perhaps my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, how did you like it? I want constructive criticism and let me know if anyone was OOC. Again so sorry for not updating! Probably not going to update for a few weeks since I, unfortunately, haven't started on the two chapters for my stories. I'll try to update as soon as I possible! Review and I'll try to update!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	4. The Pool Party

**Hey guys! So so so so so sorry for not updating! But, I've decided _not_ to put the story on hiatus but updates might be slow. Here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy! **

**Special thanks to C-Nuggets N.L.**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

After Percy and I went swimming last night we came back into the house and put a blanket over Nico and Thalia before we went up to our rooms. When I woke up the next morning it was 10:00 and Thalia and Nico were still asleep on the couch. I walked into the kitchen to see Percy standing there with a glass of water in his hand and he didn't look so good.

"Morning, Seaweedbrain. Are you okay? You don't look so good." I asked as I walked into the kitchen and stood beside him.

Percy turned around to face me and explained to me, "Yeah, I'm alright, I just had a nightmare."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

Percy shook his head and tightened his grip on his glass of water. I looked at Percy with a worried expression on my face while I pried his glass of water out of his hands. After I sat the glass of water on the cabinet Percy pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my hair. I wrapped my arms around Percy and gave him a hug. I hugged him tight until his arms snaked their way around my waist. I buried my face into his neck and we stayed like that until we heard a loud _thump_ from the living room. Percy kept his arm around my waist as we walked into the living room to see Nico on the floor groaning and Thalia was still snoring, loudly, on the couch.

Percy walked over to Nico and pulled him up. Once Nico was standing he blinked and asked, "What am I doing in the living room, on the floor? Did one of you push me?"

I laughed before I answered, "No, when we got back from Olympus Thalia and you passed out on the couch and as for how you ended up on the floor none of us know, we did not push you."

"Oh, well I am about to go get ready for the pool party," Nico looked at the clock on the wall behind him, "looks like the others will be here in a few minutes. Someone wake Thalia up." Nico replied before he bolted up the stairs. Uh-oh, waking up Thalia was a very _hard and not to mention dangerous _thing to accomplish.

Percy and I looked at each other before I said, as fast as lightning, before Percy could, "Not it!"

Percy pouted mumbled some incoherent words under his breath. I walked over to him and told him, "Sorry, Seaweedbrain!"

I gave him a light peck on the lips before I turned and walked up the stairs to get ready for the party.

I changed into the same swimsuit I had on last night and grabbed a new towel to use before I went down stairs to find Percy still trying to wake up Thalia.

"You still haven't gotten her up, yet, Seaweedbrain?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

Percy didn't look up as he sighed and replied, " Yes, unfortunately. Annabeth, will you please help me!"

"Ok, I'll help."

"Thank you!"

After five more minutes of trying to get Thalia to wake up she finally opened her eyes and scowled at us.

"Come on, Thalia. You have to get up." I told her before she lifted herself off of the couch and trudged her way up the stairs.

"Well, I'm about to go change." Percy said before he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and followed Thalia up the stairs.

I sighed and walked outside to the pool, set my towel down on one of the nearby pool table, and put my feet in before I slid into the pool.

A few minutes later Nico, Thalia, and Percy came out to join me. We fooled around for a little while before we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I said as I climbed out of the pool.

I picked up my towel and started to dry myself off before I walked into the house. When I finished I draped the towel over my shoulders and walked to the door. When I opened the door I was met with the grinning faces of Silena, Benkendorf, Piper, Jason, Leo, Malcom, and _Luke_.

I smiled and cried, "Hey guys!"

I stood aside to let them in. When Malcom came in he gave me a hug and grinned, "Hey, baby sis."

I laughed and returned his hug. Malcom pulled away and headed for the pool and I was about to follow him without saying anything to Luke when he grabbed my arm, tightly.

"Ow, Luke! That hurts! Let go!" I shouted, but not loud enough to where anyone came rushing in.

Before Luke could respond Percy walked around the corner drying himself off and saying, "Annabeth, Thalia needs us to go to the-"

He stopped short when he saw us. He looked at me and then he saw the way Luke was gripping my arm. He came and stood in between Luke and me, forcing him to drop my arm, which he had gripped so hard that you could see a faint outline of an hand.

"What is your problem?" I asked, standing behind Percy and rubbing my arm.

That seem to make him snap, "You want to know what my problem is? It's him!" He snarled, pushing Percy in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

Percy pushed him back as he responded, "Me? What did I do to you?"

Then all of a sudden I saw Luke's fist connect with Percy's jaw.

"Luke! What is wrong with you? He didn't do anything to you!" I yelled as I ran to Percy's side, he was doubled over holding his jaw.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Annabeth." Percy grunted before he straightened up and punched Luke in the stomach. Luke winced and the next thing I know they're rolling around on the ground punching each other like there's no tomorrow.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see everyone running into the room. They all stopped when they saw Percy and Luke rolling on the ground throwing punches at each other. It only took one look at Percy and Luke before Benkendorf, Jason, Grover, Malcom, Leo, and Nico to run over to them and pull them apart.

My brother, Benkendorf, and Grover pulled Percy away from Luke while Nico, Jason, and Leo pulled Luke away. As soon as Malcom, Benkendorf, and Grover pulled Percy away I walked in front of him.

"Percy, calm down." I looked at him trying to calm him down. He was breathing heavily and blood was trickling down the side of his mouth but he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring over my shoulder at Luke. I was pretty sure Luke was doing the same thing. I wiped the blood from the side of his mouth with my thumb before I kissed him, forgetting about everyone in the room. He kissed me back and when he pulled back he yanked his arms from the guys grip and wrapped them around me. He kept his forehead on mine and his eyes closed.

"Percy?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked into mine silently saying he was okay.

Someone behind us cleared their throat. I looked over Percy's shoulder to see everyone staring at us. Then all of a sudden Silena started squealing so loud that I thought I was going to go deaf.

"I knew it!" she screamed when she finally stopped squealing.

"Wait, you two are t-t-together?" Malcom finally asked the question they'd all been wondering.

"No, Malcom, they just like to kiss each other for no apparent reason." Silena said sarcastically. "Of course they're together!"

"Well, is it true?" Grover asked.

We nodded our heads before we said, "But Cassie doesn't know. And none of you are going to tell her."

I noticed that Nico, Jason, and Leo had joined Thalia, Juniper, and Silena. I looked back over my shoulder and noticed that Luke was no were to be seen. I turned back around when Benkendorf asked, "When did you guys start going out?"

"The day after Annabeth broke-up with Luke." Thalia replied.

"You knew?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, so did Nico." Percy replied.

"And I assume Luke knows?" Leo asked.

"Unfortunately, yes he does." I sighed. Percy pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. Well, I didn't imagine the truth about Percy and I coming out like this, but things never work out the way they're planned.

We all fell silent but then we heard a car pulling up in the drive way. Percy and I pulled away instantly right before there was a knock on the door. Percy left to go to the bathroom to clean up, Thalia went to open the door, and the rest of us went back to the pool. It was clear that this conversation was over, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? Sorry to say chapters might not be as long as they usually are. Well, I hope you guys liked it! Do you guys want more P<strong>**ercabeth in the next chapter? Or do you guys want more P****ercabeth and find out what Percy's dream was about in the next chapter? If you guys want one of them tell me in a review! I'll try to update as soon as I can but no promises. Review and I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~booklover484 :D**


	5. The Date

**Hey guys, how did you like the last chapter? Sorry I'm just now updating but I've had a lot to do. I can't believe were already on chapter 5! I hoped you like the last chapter! This is a few days after the last chapter and prom is now less than a week away. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

It's been a few days since the incident at Thalia's house and we made all of them, except Thalia and Nico since they already promised, promise not to tell Cassie. Percy and I decided that we wanted to tell her ourselves.

After our Camp Half-Blood meeting, Silena, Piper, and Juniper dragged me into an empty classroom. They closed the door behind us before they turned around to face me.

"Ok, will someone tell me why you guys kidnapped me?" I sighed as I sat down on one of the desk and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, we never did get to ask you about _how_ you and Percy got together, so spill." Silena squealed.

I rolled my eyes and started telling them the story. When I finished telling the story Piper asked me the question I'd been dreading to answer, "When did Luke find out?"

"I think he knew the day before we went to Olympus," I confessed and I went ahead and told them about what happened at Olympus. Before they could respond to what I told them the door opened and Percy walked in.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was in here." He started, but Juniper cut him off by saying, "Oh, it's okay, we were just leaving, right girls?"

"Yeah, we were." Piper and Silena replied before the three of them walk out of the classroom, leaving Percy and I by ourselves. Percy walked over to me and stood in front of me. I intertwined my fingers with his and stared at them while Percy stared at me.

"Annabeth, look at me," Percy softly said as he put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to meet his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Wisegirl."

I hugged Percy, tightly, before I asked, "What for? It was Luke's fault. He started the fight."

Percy just sighed and hugged me closer.

I laid my head against his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

"Let's do something tonight." Percy suggested.

"Like what?"

"We can go to the movies or we can just go get something to eat."

"Ok, how about we do both?"

"It's a date." Percy smiled.

"I believe it is, Seaweedbrain." I pulled away from his chest and gave him a brief kiss before I walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>After eight periods of boring lectures about things I already knew, it was time for everyone to go home. I decided to go to my locker before I left. I was putting the last of my things in the locker when I heard Cassie's voice greet me.<p>

"Annabeth!"

I turned around to see Cassie coming towards me with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Cassie! What's up?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder before I closed my locker.

"I was wonder if you want to go get a cup of coffee with me? We hardly ever spend any time together."

"I wish I could, but I have a date with someone. But, I'm free tomorrow." I told her regretfully. What she said about us not spending any time together was totally true.

"Ok, that's fi—wait, did you say you have a date with someone!" Cassie squealed, "Who is it?"

"You, uh, don't know him." I replied. _Well that was a total lie. She doesn't just know him she's related to him!_

"Are you sure? What's his name?" Cassie asked with a glint in her eye, trying to get something out of me.

"His name is Josh. And he goes to another school so you couldn't possibly know him."

"Ok. What does he look like?"

"He has brown eyes and blonde hair."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. I have to go. I told Josh I'd meet him after school."

"Ok, I'll see you later. I hope you have fun on your _date._" Cassie told me as she walked away.

I made sure I had everything I needed before I walked out of the school and into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>After I finished my homework, I glanced at the clock to see that it was only 7:00 and remembered that Percy and I decided to meet at our favorite coffee house, that was always emty, at 7:45.<p>

Seeing as I had forty-five minutes until Percy was going to pick me up I decided to go ahead and get ready. After I took my shower I put on a black and gray scoop neck sweater with simple dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots.

When I finished getting ready I checked the time to see it was 7:40. My phone started to ring and when I picked it up I saw it was a text from Percy.

_Hey, Wisegirl. I'll be there in 5 minutes. – Seaweedbrain._

And true to his word he was here in five minutes. I bounded down stairs when I heard the honk of a car horn.

"Bye Dad! I'm going out with a friend. I'll be back around 9 o'clock."

"Wait, Annabeth ––" My dad protested.

"Let her go, Fredrick." My step-mom stopped him.

"Thanks, Helen!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran out of the house and towards the car that was idling in front of my house.

Percy and I were sitting in a booth in the back, waiting for our waitress to come back with our drinks. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, watching Percy.

He reached out and took my hand in his and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied.

Percy frowned, "Yes, there is. I know you, Annabeth."

"Fine. I don't like our waitress," I huffed.

"Why?"

"She keeps flirting with you!"

Percy laughed, "Your imagining things Annabeth."

"No. I'm not. Pay attention to the way she acts around you, she's coming this way."

"Here are your drinks. Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked Percy flirtatiously. I glared at the waitress, if she flirts with Percy _one more __time_, then _someones_ going to get hurt and it's _not_ going to be me.

"Yeah, we're ready to order." He gestured for her to take my order first. She sighed and turned towards me to take my order. When she finished taking my order she turned back towards Percy, enthusiastically, and took his order. When she left I started to say something, but was cut off by Percy kissing me. I melted into the kiss and kissed him back. A few seconds later he pulled away but kept our foreheads touching.

"What was that for," I asked, slightly breathless like I always am after he kisses me.

"To show you that you have nothing and _I mean absolutely nothing_ _to worry about_." Percy told me as he moved his hand to caress my cheek and I leaned into his touch. "And just so you know, I love you, Wisegirl."

I looked up into his eyes and gave him a slight kiss before I pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Seaweedbrain."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How did you like it? I think the ending was a little bit to fluffy. But anyways, tell me if you liked it. And since I have a week off for thanksgiving, I will be trying to write like crazy! Sorry that the chapters short. Well, anyways, I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Review and I'll update!<strong>

**Special Thanks to my beta, WaffleGirlIsAwesome432!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	6. The Mall

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter! This is two days before the prom. Prom is happening in the next chapter. I've decided that I'm going to try to finish the story in 15 chapters, so I have 9 more to go. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"So, Annabeth how was the date?" Cassie grinned. That was the question I'd been dreading to answer. School had just ended and I was waiting for Silena to get out of cheerleading practice so we could go shoe shopping for the prom.

But before I could reply Percy came and stood beside Cassie and asked, "Did my ears deceive me or did I just hear Cassie say you went on a date, Anna?"

I looked at him and glared, "Oh, you heard correctly. I did go on a date and it was great! I had a _really _good time."

I could tell Percy was fighting off a grin but thankfully Cassie didn't notice.

"I'll see you guys later. I told Nathan that I would meet him in the library after school."

"Okay, see you later. Tell Nathan I said hi." Percy told her.

"Me too," I chimed.

"Okay, bye."

Once she was out of sight Percy pulled me into an empty classroom.

"So I heard you had a good time?" he asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Yes, I did."

"That's good. Since we're going to prom together, why don't you tell me the color of your dress so I can get a bow or a tie to match it?"

"Fine, the dress is gray. And is this why you pulled me in here?"

"No, this isn't the only reason."

"Then what's the other reason?" I asked.

"This." Percy replied as he closed the space between us that had been growing non-existent the more we talked. My hands slid around his neck and into his hair and Percy pulled me closer to him by my waist. We pulled away a few minutes later, both of us out of breath.

"I have to go. Silena should be out of cheerleading practice by now." I sighed.

"Do you have to go?" Percy whined as I started to walk out of his grip. I picked up my bag which had fell at some point. When I stood up I felt Percy come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Percy, I really have to go."

He rested his head on my shoulder

"Do you really have to go?" Percy whined again.

"Yes!"

"Can't I go with you? I mean Benkendorf's going with you guys."

"Okay, good point, you can come," I replied as I walked out of his embrace. I head towards the door but it was blocked by Percy. I sighed and started to say something but he kissed me again. I responded immediately and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

When he pulled away I asked, "What was that for?"

"To show my thanks." He replied simply before he took my hand and led me out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon Percy and I were walking around the mall, holding hands, with Silena and Benkendorf. Silena and I had already dragged the boys to about twenty different stores. I have to say as much as I hate shopping, it's so worth it to see how miserable the boys are, now I can see why Silena goes shopping all the time.<p>

"Why don't you boys go get us something to eat, while Annabeth and I go look around some more." Silena suggested. The boys practically jumped up and ran towards the food court.

"Wait! Don't forget to bring the bags! There's _no way_ Annabeth and I can carry all of that by ourselves." Silena smiled sweetly.

The boys groaned before they came back and gathered all of our bags in their arms before they headed towards the food court again. As soon as they were out of sight Silena ad I bust out laughing.

"Silena, now I see why you go shopping so much!"

Silena nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about. "I told you guys it was fun!"

We laughed a little bit more before we started looking around the shoe department. When we finally found the kind of shoes we needed for the prom we headed to the food court, to find the boys.

We found them sitting in front at one of the tables in the middle of the court eating.

"Hey," I greeted as I sat down next to Percy. Percy put his arm around me and gave me a quick peck on the lips as he asked me, "Hey, Wisegirl. So did you girls find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah," I replied as I took one of his french-fries.

"That's great. So can we leave now?" Benkendorf asked from across the table.

Silena sighed and replied, "I suppose so."

"Yes!" Benkendorf cried. After we finished eating we to the parking lot.

"Bye, guys!" I waved.

"You're not leaving, yet?" Silena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we want to walk around a little bit more." Percy told her, which really meant we wanted some alone time, and Silena understood want he meant.

"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Benkendorf called from inside his car. Silena waved as she got into his car. We watched them drive away before Percy and I walked back into the mall, with my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulders.

"So what do you want to do?" Percy asked me.

"Right now, I want a coffee." I told him when I spotted a Starbucks. "You order the coffee and I'll get us a table."

Percy nodded before he went to the counter to order our drinks while I found us a table and surprisingly the Starbucks was practically empty. There were a couple of collage looking kids to my right, it looked like they were having a study group, and then there were about three couples around my age occupying the rest of the tables. I was looking over my shoulder, looking around, when I saw a couple who looked painfully familiar. But before I could get a closer look, Percy came back with our drinks.

"Thanks," I grinned when he handed me my coffee; I took a sip of it before I set it on the table.

"You know Annabeth that is a horrible way of saying thank-you." Percy stated.

"Is it now?"

"Yeah, it really is."

"Okay, then tell me what a good way saying of thank-you is."

"Oh, but I don't think I can tell you, it's something I have to show you." Percy smirked. I smiled and put my hand under his chin and pulled his face closer to mine. I stopped when his face was just a few inches away from mine.

"Annabeth, you're such a tease." Percy mumbled before he laughed. I managed to laugh a little before he closed the gap between us.

_Cassie's POV_

After school Nathan and I came to the mall to look around. We had decided to take a break and order a coffee from a nearby Starbucks. Nathan went to order our drinks when as I found us a table to sit at. When Nathan came back with our drinks I gave him a light peck on the lips as a thank-you. Nathan smiled and we started talking about what we should do for our one year anniversary that was coming up. We had decided that we should just go out to eat when I saw my brother heading to the counter. When the waitress gave him his order he headed over to a table that a girl with long curly blonde hair was sitting at.

"Hey, Nathan, who do you think that girl is that Percy's sitting with?"

"Wait, Percy's here?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, right over there." I pointed to him.

"Oh, well the girl kind of looks like Annabeth to me."

"You think?" I asked still looking at them. They had started talking and we were too far away to hear what they were saying. Then the girl put her hand under his chin and pulled my brother's face closer to hers but stopped so that their faces were a few inches apart. Percy said something to mysterious blonde before he smiled and closed the gap between them.

I looked at Nathan speechless. He looked the same as me, speechless. But what happened next made me more speechless than before and it kind of made me mad that they didn't tell me about them earlier. After Percy and the blonde finished their coffee they stood up and grabbed each other's hands before they walked off. But before they left I caught sight of who the blonde was. Annabeth.

"Nathan, what just happened?"

"Cassie, I think your brother and your best friend are dating."

Oh Gods.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? I honestly don't like the ending but I couldn't think of anything else. I bet you guys weren't expecting to have Cassie's POV end the chapter, were you? I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if anyone was OOC. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Review and I'll update.<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	7. Prom Part 1

**Hey guys! **Sorry for the confusion, but every time I updated you couldn't see the chapter so I decided to take it down until it was fixed. H**ow did you like the last chapter? I bet you guys weren't expecting the end of the chapter to be in Cassie's POV, were you? Ahh, I love being able to surprise you guys! More importantly, I surprised at myself! I honestly didn't think I would be able to write in her POV. Kind of funny seeing as I made her up. I hope to get them up as soon as possible. Well, anyways here's chapter 7, this chapter is the **_**first part of prom**_**. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to ****_SoccerGurl03 _****and ****my beta, _WaffleGirlIsAwesome432._**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Prom Part 1<p>

Today was the day of the Prom. Silena, Bianca, Cassie, Piper and I were going over Thalia's house to get ready for tonight. When we got there we all filed out of Silena's black BMW (a late sixteenth birthday present from her mom), Drew has the same kind except it's a dark blue color, and headed up the steps to Thalia's house. Unlike the other Olympians Aphrodite and Poseidon were pretty much the only ones who cared for their children. So when Piper turns sixteen (which is in a couple months) Aphrodite might get her one if her dad doesn't beat her to it, seeing as Piper's dad is Tristan McLean, the famous movie star, but Piper doesn't like to talk about her dad seeing as he's almost never around. Anyways, when we got to the front door Jason opened the door for us before we could even knock.

"Hi Jason!" Everyone greeted as we walked into the house.

"Hey guys! Thalia's up in her room and the guys are already here." Jason told us as he headed upstairs to his room, he was already wearing his tux, and he was just missing his bow tie. We nodded and went up to Thalia's apartment sized room.

"Hey Thalia." We all greeted her when we walked into her room.

"Hey, guys!" Thalia exclaimed. She already had her dress on; it was beautiful! The only thing she need done was her hair and make-up which Silena and Piper are in charge of. Her dress was a gorgeous black dress that went to the floor and was almost strapless but it had a sequin embellishment design going from her left hip all the way over her right shoulder to her back. After Silena and Piper finished our hair and make-up, the rest of us went ahead and put our dresses on.

Cassie's dress was absolutely beautiful. It was a beautiful white dress that similar to Thalia's with being floor length and being almost strapless and the sequin embellishment but it ran from her right hip to over her left shoulder. The only difference was that that hers was almost backless except for when the embellishment went to her back it tied two pieces of the dress from either side together. Another difference was that it had a slit that goes all the way up to her mid-thigh on her right leg.

Silena's dress was a bright pink and was gorgeous. It was floor length and it had an embellished keyhole neckline. It was kind of the same as Cassie's in the back, the neckline went to the back and tied two pieces of the dress together. The embellishment went around her waist and between her waist and the top of her back where the embellishment was, her back showed.

Piper's dress was red and magnificent. It was floor length and it was strapless, except for a strip of fabric that went over her shoulder, and fitted at the waistline. It had a sequin design that went from where the strip of fabric started, which was on her left, to around to the right of the neckline.

Bianca's dress marvelous and simple. It was a floor length purple strapless dress that was sequined around the sweetheart neckline.

And, my dress was a silver floor length dress that was strapless. It had beads embroidered at the waistline and up by the neckline on the right. After we put on our shoes and gathered everything we were going to need, all of us headed downstairs to find the boys sitting on the couch. By boys I mean Percy, Benkendorf, Malcom, Nico, Jason, and Nathan. Surprisingly, Malcom and Bianca decided to go to together, they said they were just going as friends, but we all know they want to be something more.

We walked into the living room; the boys were too busy paying attention to the TV to notice that we had walked into the room. When the boys finally stood up and noticed us, their jaws dropped, including Nico's.

"So, boys how do we look?" Silena asked then boys started to stutter all at once.

"We don't have time for all of this stuttering. Since the limo just pulled up, let's go." Thalia informed us when she looked out the window. We followed her out of the door, the boys on our tail. They were slowing getting over their shock and coming to their sense and joined their dates.

Before Percy and I got in the car he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You look stunning, Wisegirl."

"And you, Seaweedbrain, look handsome," I whispered back and he really did look handsome in his suit and bright sliver tie. He smirked at me as I got in the car before he climbed in with me and closed the door after him seeing we were the last couple to get in. I looked around and everyone was talking to their dates, the only person that wasn't was Cassie, she was leaning into Nathan's chest looking at Percy and I. When I made eye contact with her, she glared at me before she looked away, she had been avoiding me and whenever she did talk to me she was obviously mad at me. That had been going on since two days before the prom.

I frowned and turned to Percy and confessed, "I think Cassie's mad at me."

"Why do you say that?" Percy asked as he casually put his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, the fact that she avoids me and when she does talk to me she's obviously mad at me." I whispered looking up at him.

"She acts the same way with me, but I just thought she was mad at me for something I did, like when I dumped a whole bucket of whipped cream, orange juice, syrup, and chocolate syrup on her head, when she was sleeping."

I looked at him with a '_are you serious' _look on my face. He just shrugged his shoulder and exclaimed, "What? It was funny! You should have seen her face. Wait, I think I have a picture on my phone."

He started digging around in his pocket, looking for his phone. When he found his phone he started scrolling through his pictures.

"Here it is!" Percy exclaimed when he found the picture. When he showed it to me, I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. Percy was right it was hilarious! Cassie was in her pajamas, her hair was a mess and it had whipped cream, orange juice, syrup, and chocolate syrup in it.

The chocolate syrup and syrup was running down her face, looking like brown tear tracks on her cheeks, and her clothes were stained all different kinds of colors. The look on her face, you could tell she was angry and her eyes looked absolutely furious. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing and pretty soon Percy joined me.

When we finally stopped laughing I leaned back into Percy's chest subconsciously and his arm around my shoulders tightened. I looked at Cassie again nd found that she was staring a us with an expression that said _'They look so cute together but I'm mad at them.' _

That's when it dawned on me why she was so upset with us.

"Percy... I think I know why Cassie's upset with us." I whispred looking up at him. "And no it's not becase of the bucket of whipped cream, orange juice, syrup, and chocolate syrup you dumped on her."

"Then what is she mad about?"

"She's mad that we didn't tell her we were dating." I whispered, mostly to myself, but Percy heard me loud and clear. Before Percy could reply we were at in front of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I hope you did...sorry for the short chapter. Oh, and if anyone wanted to see what the dresses actually look like, I have their links posted on my profile. I'll try to update soon. I'll be encouarged to do so if I get reviews! Haha, just kidding, but seriously review, anyway I can't believe I've already gotten 100 reviews! You guys are <strong>_**AWESOME! **_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Review and I'll try to update soon!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	8. Prom Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been really busy! But I hope you like the last chapter! Sorry for the short chapters, but that's all I can write for now. Has anyone noticed we haven't seen Luke in a few chapters? Sadly, he will be reappearing in this chapter but this will probably be the last time. Oh, and I'm going to change everyone's age to 17-18 and they're in their senior year. I have really bad news, so PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT! Well, here's the second part of the prom and we get to see what's going to happen with Cassie, Percy, and Annabeth. Here's chapter eight, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Prom Part 2<p>

As soon as we walked into the gym we were greeted by swirling lights, people dancing, and music blaring. Everyone dispersed while Percy and I quickly found a table to sit at.

"We don't know for sure that Cassie knows." Percy started.

"Well, I think she does, I mean think about it! She's been avoding us and when every she does talk to us, she's obviosly mad at us. And it all started after the day we went to the mall with Silena and Benkendorf." I cut him off.

"Do you think she saw us at Starbuck's?" Percy asked running his hand through his already messed up hair.

"I think so, and plus I could have sworn I saw Nathan and her there." I confessed.

Percy just sighed, "Well there's nothing we can do about it if she saw us so we might as well enjoy our prom while we can."

He stood up and offered me his hand, sighing I stood up and took it. He led me onto he dance floor, where everyone was slow dancing seeing as a slow song played, I put my arms around Percy's neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I spotted Silena and Benkendorf dancing a few feet away from us, Silena caught my eye and gave me a small smile. I smiled back before I went back to looking around the room, I saw Grover and Juniper dancing, Malcom and Bianca, Jason and Piper, Leo and a girl named Miranda, Travis and Kaite, Clarisse and Chris, Connor and a girl named Lou Ellen, and Luke and Drew.

As soon as I saw Luke I looked away, but not fast enough. He turned his head in my direction right when I was turning away, and as soon as we made eye contact I looked away. I could still feel him staring at me. I laid my head on Percy's chest when he pulled me closer to him. When the song ended Cassie looked at us before she motioned with her head to follow her outside. Percy wrapped an arm around my waist as we followed her outside. She led us out of the building, to the small garden that was located in back of the building.

When we stopped in the middle of the garden we looked at Cassie, who had her back turned towards us. It was a few minutes before she spoke and when she did she asked, "When did this happen?" She gestured to our hands, which were intertwined. "Better yet why didn't you guys tell me?"

She turned towards us, looking extremely hurt, waiting for our answer. I looked at Cassie and she looked right back at me. Percy, sensing that I wasn't going to talk, started to answer her questions, which tore Cassie's attention away from me and towards him.

When Percy finished I looked at Cassie and told her, "I'm so sorry Cassie. We just thought it was better for us to keep our relationship a secret. I honestly didn't want you to find out that way. I swear we were going to tell you."

Cassie looked at Percy who was nodding, "We were, honestly, sis. We just didn't know how to tell you. I'm really am sorry. But honestly Cassie, it won't matter if you don't approve of our relationship, we love each other. _I love Annabeth_. Your always talking about you want us to be happy and we're happy. And you always say you wanted Annabeth to be your sister-in-law."

Cassie looked at me and asked, "Well, Annabeth, what about you?"

"I agree with Percy. We love each other._ I love him_, he loves me, and most importantly we're happy. Cassie, I really am sorry but if you don't approve….." I trailed off, seeing as Cassie looked like she got the point and by this time Percy's arms were wrapped around my waist and I was leaning back into his chest.

Cassie looked at us and sighed, "Well, seeing as you guys just said that no matter what I say nothings going to stop you guys from going out, I guess I'll just have to deal wih it."

We looked at Cassie in disbelieve. Normally she would have been protesting and uttering in disbelieve that we didn't tell her we were dating.

"Are you still mad at us?" Percy asked.

"A little but only because you guys kept your relationship a secret and didn't bother to tell me. But other than that I'm happy for you guys!" Cassie exclaimed as she swept us into a bone crushing hug. When she pulled away she noticed our expressions of shock and said,"What? There's no point in me yelling at you guys! Anyways all drama aside, I'm going back inside."

After she went back inside I looked at Percy and admitted, "Well, I have to say that went better than I thought it was going to go."

Percy pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my shoulders while I wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed my forehead before he sighed, "I know, I'm just glad that its over with and that Cassie didn't make a huge fuss about it."

"Me too," I mumbled into his chest. Percy pulled away and put his hand under my chin. He lifted my chin up so I could see directly into his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"And I'm also glad that I have you, my wonderfully awesome girlfiend."

I laughed at his cheesiness, "I love you, Seaweedbrain."

"I love you, too, Wisegirl." Percy grinned as he closed the distance between us. I slid my arms up his chest and wrapped them around Percy's neck as Percy's hands rested on the middle of my back. After what seemed like hours we pulled away. I closed my eyes and sighed, the one thing I hate about kissing Percy is having to end it.

"We should head back," I breathed as I opened my eyes to find Percy staring at me. Percy nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist as he lead me back inside. When we got back in everyone was still dancing but this time they weren't dancing to a slow song but to a fast one. As soon as we walked into the gym we headed to the dance floor to join all of our friends. After about 30 minutes of Percy painfully stepping on my toes, Thalia came to my rescue by dragging me away from him, calling over her shoulder to Percy that we were going to the bathroom.

"So, how did it go?" Thalia asked as soon as the bathroom door closed. Thalia hopped up on the counter, carefully, so she wouldn't mess up her dress. I followed her lead and sat beside her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stupidly, trying to pretend like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me, Annabeth," Thalia warned while raising her eyebrows. I kind of figured she knew about Percy, Cassie, and I disappearing to have our little talk.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I gave up, frustrated that I couldn't escape the interrogation that was about to take place.

"Well, first of all, did she start screaming at you guys for not telling her and demand that you guys break-up?" Thalia questioned.

I laughed, "Nope, surprisingly, she did neither."

Thalia raised her eyebrows in disbelieve (what is up with her and raising her eyebrows?) before she asked, shock evident in her voice, "Then what did she do if she didn't yell or scream at you, because I'm pretty sure _everyone_ would have heard her if she did."

I sighed and told her what happened. When I finished Thalia, completely shocked, told me, "Wow, you guys were lucky!"

I nodded my head, "We were so shocked that she didn't start screaming her head off. Maybe Nathan has changed her!"

"I agree, we really need to send Nathan a gift basket!" Thalia exclaimed.

I laughed and asked, "Are we done now? I would like to get back to my boyfriend."

Thalia sighed, dramatically, "I suppose so!"

We hopped off of the counter and walked out of the bathroom. As we were walking back someone caught ahold of my arm. I spun around to be met with the cold _blue_ eyes of Luke. I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"What do you want now Luke?" I growled.

"I want you to give me another chance!" He whispered.

"Why should I? You don't trust me and you've cheated on me _three times!_ I think your chances are up! Oh, and have you forgotten that I'm dating Percy!" I yelled at him, in utter disbelieve that he was still trying to get me to give him another chance. _NO way in Hades _was I giving him another chance.

"I do trust you, Annabeth, and you know I didn't mean to cheat on you! Just give me _one more chance! I swear I've changed! _And no I haven't forgotten that you're dating Percy! Seriously, what do you see in him?"

"You don't trust me Luke, you never have, and you always accused me of cheating on you when you were the one cheating on me! You know now that I think about it, I don't think I ever trusted you. I don't think I ever will. I can't be in a relationship when I don't trust my boyfriend. You're such an idiot! How can you not mean to cheat on someone _three times!_ You want to know what I see in Percy? I see an honest, caring, sweet, gentle, smart, loyal, and trustworthy man, unlike you! And I love him for that."

I was so angry that I didn't notice that we had been getting closer to each other, out of our anger. But before I could take a step back, Luke grabbed my face in his hands and crashed his lips onto mine. At first I was so shocked that I didn't do anything but then I heard a gasp and realized what was going on and pushed him off of me. I spun around to come face-to-face with Cassie, whose eyes were wide in disbelieve.

"Cassie, I swear it's not what it looks like! Please don't tell Percy. I want to tell him myself," I pleaded.

Cassie shook her head and turned around before she walked as quickly as she could, while in a dress, back to the gym. I was about to follow her but Luke grabbed my wrist. I wrenched my wrist out of his grasp before I turned around and slapped him. I slapped him so hard you could see an outline of a hand on his right cheek. I turned around quickly and walked as fast as I could to the gym. Right before I got to the doors of a gym, I saw I saw Percy but he was too busy to notice seeing as he was kissing Drew. She had her hands on his face and he had his hands resting on her hips. I gasped loudly and they pulled away, turning their heads in the direction I was in.

When Percy saw me he exclaimed, "Annabeth! It's not what it looks like! I swear!"

I just shook my head and turned on my heel and started walking away, all the while trying to fight the tears. When I found an empty classroom I walked into it and shut the door quickly. I sat down on one of the desk and started to sob. I knew that Percy would never cheat on me, especially with Drew, but it was still painful seeing him kissing her. Pretty soon after about five minutes of being alone in the classroom, I heard the door open, and when I looked up I was met with the sea-green eyes of Percy.

"Annabeth, I swear I didn't kiss her, she forced herself on me. And every time I tried to pull away she would just start to kiss me again. I'm so sorry, Annabeth, please forgive me!" Percy explained.

"Did Cassie tell you?" I asked him, wiping away my tears.

"Yeah, but I knew you would never do that to me, I know Luke forced himself on you. But I just have one question." Percy admitted. "Why didn't you pull away?"

"I was so shocked and surprised that I didn't respond right away. You know I would never cheat on you, especially with Luke." I told him. I was contemplating on whether or not I should tell him about the whole conversation AKA shouting match between Luke and I. I decided to go ahead and tell him.

"I really want to kill him. I'm just glad that you slapped him. Annabeth, I'm really sorry, I hope you know that I would never cheat on you, especially with Drew." He told me. He pulled me out off of the desk and wrapped an arm around my waist and put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Yes, but it was still painful seeing you kissing her," I voiced my thoughts from earlier.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. Can we please just forget this night ever happened?"

"I'm so sorry, too. I was hoping you were going to say that."

"I love you, Wisegirl."

"I love you more, Seaweedbrain." I smiled. _Well, this ended up being the best and worst prom ever, if that's even possible_, I thought before Percy closed the painfully small distance between us.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, did you like it? I'm so proud of myself! I finally made a long chapter! But anyways on to more important things, I have to really bad news to tell you guys... the first is that I don't know what to do with this story….seeing as Cassie already found out about them. But I was thinking that I could change the plot a little, but for the first 8 chapters the plot will be about them trying to avoid Cassie finding out. But the rest of the chapters will be about seeing them handle their relationship while they attend college with all of their friends, and that includes the obstacles: Luke, Drew, college girls and boys, and college life…so what do you think? Should I do it? If not then this story will be ending in 2 more chapters. The second bad news is that since my other story, 'The Nanny', will be ending in at least 2 more chapters, I will NOT be updating this story until I finish 'The Nanny'. I plan on doing this every time one of my stories are about to end in about 2 or 3 chapters and I'm working on two stories at the same time. Sorry you guys, but I really want to finish it and that way it will be easier for me to update more when I only have one story to work on. Sorry for the long authors note but please tell me in a review which one you think I should do: The plot change or Ending the story in 2 more chapters. I'll try to update soon, but no promises, I haven't even started on the next chapter. Review and I'll <strong>_**try**_** to update!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	9. Day Before Graduation

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. Anyways, this is the day before they graduate, and we get to see what college everyone's going to. Well, here's chapter 9, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Today was the day before graduation, the day before we all headed off to college. Today was also my anniversary with Percy. The only good thing about this is that we were all going to college in New York. Our parents, _The Olympians,_ had agreed to help our other parents in paying for our apartments, which were in the same apartment building, and books for college. I had finally gotten my dad to agree to let me share an apartment with Percy.

Both of us had decided to get jobs to help pay the apartment's rent. We would only work on Mondays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays so we would have enough time for school. Our parents had been nice enough to give all of us jobs at one of their companies in New York.

Thankfully, our other parents approved of it even though it was rather reluctant. We were all going to finish packing today then meet up at the beach later on and spend the weekend at the beach before we come home for graduation. Getting our parents to agree to that was even harder than getting them to approve of us going to New York and working for _The Olympians._

As I was finishing packing, I heard the doorbell ring. I stopped packing to go downstairs to open the door since Dad, Helen, Bobby, and Matthew had left to go to the grocery store. When I opened it, I was met with the grinning face of my boyfriend, who was supposed to be in New York to spend the day with his dad and to go ahead and move all of our things into our apartment with all of the other boys. That way, we didn't have to worry about it when we fly up to New York.

"Percy! What are you doing here? I though you weren't going to be back until later on today!" I grinned as I gave him a giant bear hug before I pulled him inside.

"Well, after I finished moving our stuff into our apartment which only took a few hours, I spent the rest of the day with my dad, but I couldn't stop thinking about you especially since today is our anniversary. So, here I am." He explained.

"Was your dad okay with that?"

"Yeah, he said he can't wait to meet the girl who has such a strong influence over me." He explained to me. I laughed as Percy pulled me into another hug.

When I tried to pull back to go back up to my room Percy pulled me back and grinned, "Not so fast, Annabeth! You still haven't given me my greeting!"

I sighed as I rolled my eyes and told him, "Gods, I swear you can be such a child!"

He just smiled and replied as he wrapped an arm around me and tucking a strand of my curly blonde hair behind my ear, "You know that's why you love me."

"You know for once you're actually right." I whispered before I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before I broke free of his grip and ran upstairs, laughing the whole time.

I heard Percy chuckle and muttered something under his breath before he sprinted after me. When I got to my room I closed the door and Percy grabbed the door handle trying to open it.

I heard him groan and say, "Annabeth! Can you please open the door, Wisegirl?"

I giggled as I released my hold on the door knob and Percy tumbled in. I went back to my bed to continue packing as Percy sat on the floor, stunned. By the time he finally got up off of the floor I had already finished packing. He wrapped an arm around my waist and bent down to whisper in my ear, "You know, Wisegirl, it's not nice to laugh at people! Especially when your boyfriend is about to give you your anniversary present."

I turned around to look at him with curiosity etched across my face, but he just simply pulled something out of his pocket. When he held it up, I found it was a beautiful necklace. Hanging on the silver chain was a heart that was the exact same color as Percy eyes, my favorite color.

I looked up at Percy, speechless. After a minute or two of us just staring at each other, Percy broke the silence, "Well, do you like it?"

"Oh, Percy! I don't like it, I love it! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "When did you get it?"

"Well, I was on my way to meet my dad in New York when I walked by a store and saw it hanging in the window. And, I remember that you said that your favorite was that so I knew I had to get it for you for our anniversary." He explained as I lifted my hair from my neck and turned around so he could place the necklace around my neck.

When he finished putting the necklace on, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and got on my tippy-toes to give him a kiss. Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We stayed like that for who knows how long before I pulled back and said, "Since we are going ahead and exchanging gifts I might as well give you yours now."

I pulled away from him and walked over to my closet to pull out his present. Percy sat down in my desk chair and pulled me down to sit on his lap as he took his present from me. I watched as a look of puzzlement came over his face as he started to unwrap his present. He almost fell out of the chair when he realized what it was. I had Travis and Connor get me tickets to Percy's favorite band's concert plus backstage passes.

"Annabeth, how did you get these! They were supposed to be sold out?" He asked me, shocked.

"For once, Perce, it's actually a good thing to be friends with the Stoll brothers." I grinned.

"You, Wisegirl, are awesome and that is why I love you!" Percy laughed.

"I love you, too, Seaweedbrain. Ohh, there's one more surprise. Come on." I told him as I pulled him up out of the chair and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and pulled a blue cupcake out of the refrigerator. The last time Percy and I were at camp the night before we left we shared a blue cupcake and that same night we had almost kissed. I sat on the counter as I turned to face Percy who was chuckling.

"Wisegirl, are you sure that's safe to eat?" Percy grinned.

I laughed as I punched him in the arm and replied, "If you're going to be like that then I think I'll just go ahead and eat the cupcake by myself."

"Hey! That wouldn't be fair!" Percy declared as I smeared the icing all over Percy's face. "Annabeth!"

"I'm sorry, Seaweedbrain!"

"Why can't you ever make things easy for me?"

I laughed and put my hands around his neck. "You should know by now that I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. You should just get used to it."

I grinned as I leaned in and kissed him. A few seconds later I pulled back and whispered, "I love you, Seaweedbrain."

"I love you too, Wisegirl."

* * *

><p>"Annabeth!" Thalia called as I helped Percy unload our stuff from the trunk.<p>

"Hey, Thalia" I replied as stepped back from the trunk and ran over to Thalia to give her a hug.

"About time you got here! Almost everyone's here, except the Stoll brothers, Chris, and Clarisse." She told me as she led me down the beach, towards the others.

"Hey guys!" I called to the others when they were in hearing range.

They looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, Annabeth!"

Grover frowned and looked around, confused, "Hey, where's Percy? It's unusual for you guys to be a way from each other for more than two minutes!"

"Hahaha, Grover, very funny! Well I don't know about Annabeth, but I think that I can be away from her for more than two minutes." Percy challenged as he appeared from behind me.

I turned around and questioned, "What do you mean, 'I don't know about Annabeth?'"

Percy looked down at me and exclaimed like it was obvious, "Because _no one _can resist me!"

After that comment, everyone burst out laughing, including me. When they finally calmed down, somewhat, Nico got up from his seat and challenged, "Well, if Percy thinks he can resist being away from Annabeth and he doesn't think she can handle being away from him, I think this calls for a bet!" He turned around to face the others and asked, "Well, what do you say? Is this a bet or not?"

"Of course!" Everyone shouted.

I turned to face Percy and stuck my hand out and said, "Well, Seaweedbrain, I think this is a bet."

Percy shook my hand and whispered, "I believe it is, Wisegirl. Let the best person win!"

* * *

><p>The rules of the bet were that the first person to kiss the other loses (I have no idea why they chose that, but I think that had something to do with Silena).<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to back out of the bet, Seaweed brain?" I asked as I ran past him, into the ocean. Everyone was in the water except for Clarisse and Chris, who were just lounging around the campfire. It was around noon and the beach was very crowded with other seniors who came to the beach one last time before they graduated.

"I'm positive!"

I laughed and turned to float on my back. Then all of a sudden I felt myself being dragged down into the water.

"Stolls!" I shrieked when I broke the surface. I turned around to find them swimming away.

Travis and Connor turned around and Travis asked, acting innocent, "Ohh, hi Annie, did you want something?"

I glared at them before I swam over to them and slapped them upside their heads. I swam towards the shore and went to get my towel. When I felt someone behind me I turned around, expecting it to be Percy but it was a guy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"May I help you?" I asked politely.

"Hi, I'm Brandon. I was looking for Jason Grace, do you know him?"

"Yeah, I know Jason, he's in the water right now," I told him, looking at the ocean.

"So how do you know Jason?" I asked him as I started to dry my hair off with my towel.

"We used to go to school together in New York, we were best friends. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. I ran into Jason at Starbucks, and we caught up. He invited me to come to the beach with him and his friends. How do you know him?" He asked me. I remembered Jason talking about a guy named Brandon when he moved back to Virginia from New York after staying with his dad and stepmom for about two years.

"His sister is my best friend." I explained. "Oh and I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, Annabeth," He greeted as he held out his hand which I took. He held my hand a little longer than necessary after we shook hands.

"Well, I guess I'll get Jason for you," I started but he stopped me.

"No, that's okay, I'll just wait."

"Okay, so how do you like Virginia so far, Brandon?" I asked trying to be polite.

He looked at me with a sheepish smile on his face, "Well, I'm still trying to figure my way around. Do you think that you could do me a favor and show me around town some time?"

"Oh, I don't know Brandon." I started to protest.

"Can you at least think about it? I'll take you to dinner afterwards as a thank-you." He pushed. But before I could tell him no I felt Percy's familiar arm's wrap around my waist and pull me against him. I could tell he didn't like the way Brandon was standing so close to me or the way he was looking at me.

"Hey, Wisegirl. Who's this?" Percy asked me, as I leaned into his embrace.

"Oh, this is Brandon, Jason's friend from New York. Don't you remember? Jason used to talk about him," I asked as I turned my head upwards to get a better look at him.

"I honestly don't remember, but it's nice to meet you, Brandon, I'm Percy." He nodded his head in Brandon's direction.

"Percy, can you go get Jason? I really don't feel like going back into the water." I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be back." He answered. He kissed me on the lips before he started to walk away.

"Oh, and Perce," I yelled after him.

"Yeah?" He turned back to look at me.

I smiled and replied, "You lost the bet."

"I know!" He winked.

* * *

><p>"So, Seaweedbrain, you wanna tell me why you decided to throw the bet?" I asked him as we walked hand-in-hand down the shore while everyone else was sitting around the campfire. Percy stopped walking and looked at me.<p>

"I think you already know the answer to that, Wisegirl."

I thought back to the way Percy acted when I introduced him and realized that he was getting jealous. I looked at him and questioned, "I know the answer, but I want to know why; you have nothing to worry about. If anything, I should be the one worrying about that happening."

Percy put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. He rested his forehead against mine and answered, "Because I do have something to worry about. You don't have any idea how lucky I am to have you. I worry about you leaving me almost all the time because I know you can leave me and find someone better. I don't think I could stand it if you left me."

"Oh, Percy. If anything it should be me who feels that way. I feel jealous every time I see a girl looking at you. I am the lucky one. And I'm absolutely terrified that you'll leave me for someone better. You can do so much better than me."

Percy smiled, "It's nice to know you feel the same way."

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain," I laughed.

"I love you." Percy whispered as he gently pushed a strand of my curly blond hair behind my ear.

"I love you more," I whispered back as I leaned in to kiss him.

When we finally pulled apart, we kept our foreheads rested against each other as we stared into each other's eyes. A silent pact passed between us. We made a pact that _nothing and no one would come between us from that moment on._ And hopefully the Fates (and the Gods) would be on our side.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how did you like it? Sorry for the wait but at least I updated with a decent size chapter! I'll try to update soon but no guarantees cause I'm trying to write a chapter of The Beginning and Falling In Love Anyways with every chapter of Secrets but I'll try. Ohh, I have a poll on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you guys vote! Well, I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	10. Graduation

**Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry for not updating soon! I had a lot on my plate and it didn't help that I started to have some computer problems! I can't believe I haven't updated in two months! I am so sorry, again, but at least I make up for it with a lengthy chapter! Anyways, how did you like the last chapter? Finally, after the long wait, here is chapter 10. Since there are going to be 5-6 chapters left, the first four are going to be their freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior years of college, and if there will be six chapters(which there probably will be) then the fifth chapter will be their graduation and the last one will be the epilogue. So that is the plan for the rest of the story. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Graduation<p>

"Annabeth! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" My dad called from downstairs. The gang and I had come home from our weekend at the beach last night, the night before graduation.

"I'm coming Dad!" I yelled as I struggled to put on my gold high-heeled open toed shoes that Silena had picked out for me. Along with my dress, she had picked out everybody's outfit for today. I was wearing a short, strapless, white dress that was Grecian inspired. It went down to the middle of my thighs, and it had a beautiful gold sequined design along the waistband of the dress. I grabbed my cap and gown from the back of my desk chair as I ran, the best I could with these heels on, out the door of my room.

"Finally! You were taking forever!" both of the twins exclaimed when I finally made it downstairs.

"Shut up you two! I'd like to see you try to walk in these heels!" I glared as I walked out of the door. They stuck their tongues out at me as they ran to the car and jumped in, knowing that I couldn't chase after them in these shoes.

"Annabeth, you can get them back later! We have to get going! Do you want to be late?" Helen asked. I sighed and climbed in the car beside the twins. My dad and Helen climbed in the car with my dad in the driver's seat before he started the car and took off.

When we finally arrived to school, the parking lot was already full. We finally found a parking space close to the entrance of the school. After my parents and the twins went into the gymnasium to take a seat, I went to the bathroom to find Thalia, Cassie, Piper, Silena, and Bianca. We had all decided to meet in the bathroom closest to the gym before we had to go line up. When I got there, Silena was checking everyone to make sure they looked good which meant she was criticizing their outfit.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys. It took me forever to get this outfit on!" I exclaimed once I was standing beside Cassie. Everyone looked great! We all had dresses on, which was Silena's idea.

Cassie had on a short, blue dress with a black floral design at the waistband; it also had light blue dots scattered around the dress, the bottom ruched into four layers. She wore small black heels to accommodate the black floral design at the waistband. It was gorgeous. I could tell Cassie was in love with it.

Thalia had on a short, black dress that had a long, sheer sleeve flowing across one shoulder and down one arm, and on the left side of the waist, there was a gold metallic insert. She had on gold gladiator sandals to bring out the gold metallic insert. All in all, the dress was totally Thalia.

Bianca had on a short dress that was white from the waist up and black from the waist down. The dress was a one shoulder with the strap going across the left shoulder, and it had an embellished empire waistline. She had on heels that looked like gladiator sandals with small rhinestones all over the straps. I could tell Bianca had picked it out; the dress just screamed Bianca.

Piper had on a strapless, rose colored dress. It was beautiful. It had a fabric belt that tied in the back; it also had a three buttons down the front, and at the bottom of the dress, there was lace going around the bottom of it. She was wearing black, open-toed heels. Just like all the others, it screamed Piper.

Silena had on a short, white spaghetti strap dress, sort of like a sun dress. It was kind of like Piper's with it having a fabric belt that tied in the back and three buttons down the front. So the only real difference between Piper's dress and Silena's was the fact that Silena had eyelet embroidery all over the dress. Surprisingly, Silena was the only one that wasn't wearing heels or sandals; she was wearing a pair of cream flats. It was gorgeous, nonetheless.

"We just got here, so you're not that late." Silena told me.

"Good," I sighed.

"Okay, let me see your outfit." Silena demanded.

I rolled my eyes as I took off my gown and handed it to Cassie who was putting hers back on.

"Okay, you all look fine!" Silena stated. "I just need to do a few touch ups on all of you."

"Silena, we only have thirty minutes until the ceremony starts!" Cassie exclaimed while the rest of us groaned knowing that when Silena says a few touch ups she means a lot of touch ups.

So that is why twenty minutes later we were running out of the bathroom to go join the other students outside of the gym where we were supposed to wait. I went to find Percy before the teachers put us in alphabetical order. I found him towards the back of the line, talking to Will Solace.

Will noticed me first and shouted, "Hey Annabeth!"

I waved to Will as Percy turned around with a huge smile on his face. He turned back to Will and told him something before he jogged over to me.

"Hey Wisegirl," Percy greeted as he pulled me into a hug. I returned the hug before I pulled back and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hi Seaweedbrain, I can't believe we're graduating today."

"I know, I'm going to miss everyone here, but at least we'll be together."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done if we didn't go to college together," I admitted as Percy pulled me into a hug.

"I know I would have been lost without you."

"You're always lost without me," I smiled into his chest.

Percy looked down at me and exclaimed, "That is so not true!"

"Or is it? Think about it Perce, you wouldn't know what to without me." I whispered as I leaned up and kissed him.

"You know, I think your right, as always." He whispered against my lips.

"Yo, lovebirds! Break it up, we're about to start!" Travis yelled at us as he ran passed us to get into his spot.

I pulled away from Percy and told him, "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Okay, see you. Love you more." Percy replied before he gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned to find his spot in line. I started to walk to the front of the line quickly and made it just as one of our teachers came out of the gym to give us orders. Pretty soon, the doors opened and everyone started to walk inside the gym. As I began the long treacherous walk down the aisle, I couldn't help but take in my classmates' faces as we sat down, knowing that this was going to be the last time I saw most of their faces.

* * *

><p>Lights were swirling all around me, and I could feel the beat of the music through the dance floor. The gang and I had gone to Olympus one last time before we had to leave early tomorrow morning - if we wanted to make it to New York by noon. The ceremony had gone perfect, and after we all took one big group photo for our parents, we escaped from them and headed to Olympus.<p>

Everyone was on the dance floor, excluding me. I was watching everyone as they danced; I kept thinking about how I couldn't believe we had finally graduated. Suddenly, I was pulled out of my deep thoughts when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around expecting to come face to face with Percy or Luke but I didn't. It was Jason's friend, Brandon; apparently, Jason had invited him to come with us to Olympus. You know, I was really starting to hate Jason, and more importantly, I was really starting to hate Brandon. He was really starting to annoy me; he keeps flirting with me and trying to get me to go on a date with him even when he knew I was going out with Percy. Speaking of Percy where had he been when I need him? I thought Nico said something about how he went to the bathroom.

I was pulled out of my deep thoughts again when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see that Brandon was looking at me. I composed myself quickly and asked as politely as I could, "Yes, Brandon?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to dance with me? Please?" he added when he sense my hesitation.

"I don't know Brandon; I'm waiting for my boyfriend," I tried to decline.

"Come on, Annabeth, it's just one dance!" Brandon grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor before I could protest. A slow song was playing so Brandon pulled me close to him and took one of my hands in his own while he put his other on my lower back. After a few seconds of us dancing I felt Brandon's hand that was on my lower back start to drift lower than it already was. I looked up at him and tried to pull away but he managed to keep his grip on me.

I looked around for one of my friends to help me but I didn't see anyone, I was about to give up looking when I caught sight of someone's messy black hair coming towards us, Percy. I breathed a sigh of relieve when I saw him break through a crowd of people and stand right beside us. I looked at him and I knew he understood the look on my face, which was saying help me.

"Hey, Brandon. I'd really appreciate it if you took your hands off of _my _girlfriend," Percy told him with steel in his voice. I looked at him and saw he was looking, more like glaring, at the hand that was drifting further down my back.

Brandon looked up at him and asked, "What are you talking about man?"

"I repeat: I would like it if you took your hands off of my girlfriend. I don't like you having your hands all over her." Percy replied with the same amount of steel in his voice, and this time I could hear a little bit of anger in it.

"Dude, calm down, we're just dancing," Brandon feigned innocent, still playing dumb.

"Brandon, I would really appreciate it if you let me go, please." I stated as politely as I could, hoping to try to calm Percy down so he wouldn't end up punching Brandon. I let out a sigh of relief when he let me go. As I walked over to Percy, I felt Brandon's eyes follow me. As soon as I was in arm's length he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. As we walked off, I saw Percy glare over our shoulders at Brandon who was still watching me.

Instead of leading me to where our friends were, he led me to the same deserted hallway that he led us to last time we came to Olympus. I leaned against the wall as I watched Percy. He was pacing slightly, I could tell he was trying really hard not to go back there and punch Brandon.

"Percy," I whispered. He looked up from his pacing and looked at me. He sighed and came over to wrap his arms around me. I took a deep breath as I leant my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly in his ear.

He shook his head, "No. All I want to do right now is go up to Brandon and punch him for touching you."

"Come on, Perce, let's just forget about it. This is supposed to be our graduation night," I tried to calm him down as I ran my hand through his hair.

"I know, and honestly, I can't blame him as much as I hate to admit it." He sighed into my neck.

"And why can't you blame him for putting his hands all over me?" I asked him, confused.

"Please don't remind me, but I can't blame him because you look gorgeous in this dress. But, that still doesn't give him an excuse to have his hands all over _my girlfriend._" He explained. I pulled away, figuring out the perfect way of distracting him, and looked at him.

"Do you really think I look pretty?" I asked him while smiling slightly.

"No, not pretty, gorgeous." He corrected me as he looked down at me. I looked up at him, still smiling, and leaned in closer to him. Even with the heels I had to stand on my tippy-toes, which is really hard to do in heels by the way, to be able to be head level with him. He chuckled and leaned down for me.

"Thank you, my freakishly tall boyfriend, for helping me." I whispered.

"No problem but I do have one thing to ask for in return."

"Okay, what is that one thing?"

"This," Percy replied before he closed the small space that was between us which caused my eyes to flutter close. I smiled into the kiss as I kissed him back. I felt one of Percy's hand slide up from the small of my back to cradle my head and his other hand was still on my lower back while my hands found themselves resting on his chest.

"Gods, you really do know how to distract me." Percy whispered against my lips when he figured out what I did.

I smiled as I replied, "Don't pretend you don't like it, Perce."

"You know I _love _your method of distracting me, but do you know what I love even more than that?" he questioned as he pulled away slightly.

"I knew you loved it, and no, I don't actually. Would you care to enlighten me with it?" I asked as I leaned in to give him a kiss.

"You," he whispered.

I pulled back to look him in the eyes as I replied, "I love you too, Percy."

Grinning from ear to ear, he kissed me again, before he leaned back and whispered, "We should get going. The others will be looking for us soon."

"Percy," I sighed, "I don't think they'll be looking for us, I mean they'll probably just think we're dancing," as I leaned in again and kissed him.

Then I was, for once, corrected when we heard the unmistakable voice of Benkendorf as he called out, "Found them you guys!"

I groaned and l broke away from the kiss and buried my head in Percy chest and asked, "Is there no privacy with them?"

I felt Percy's chest rumble as he chuckled and replied, "I don't believe there is, Anna; I don't believe there is."

* * *

><p>"Percy, babe, wake up." I whispered in his ear as I shook him awake. Our plane was about to land, and he was still asleep. Finally after a few more minutes of shaking him, he finally woke up.<p>

"What was so important that you had to wake me up?" Percy asked, the sleep in his voice evident.

"We're about to land." I rolled my eyes.

"Finally, I can't wait. You know how much I hate flying. How did you convince me to take a plane in the first place?" he groaned.

"Oh shut up, and I don't think you were complaining about flying when you were drooling on my shoulder." I countered, laughing when I saw Percy turn a beautiful shade of red.

"Shut-up," Percy muttered.

"Oh, come on, babe, you know I love you," I replied as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too," Percy replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

After we got off the plane, we headed straight to the baggage claim. We got all of our bags and walked out of the airport to catch a taxi. When we were finally able to catch a taxi, we climbed in and told the driver the address to our apartment before sitting in a comfortable silence. The rest of the gang had caught earlier flights than we had and were already at the apartment complex we were all staying at.

Pretty soon, we were in front of our building. As I got out of the cab to get our bags, Percy paid the cab driver before coming over to help. When we finally got all of our bags out of the trunk, with a little help from the cab driver, we said our thanks and walked inside of the complex. As soon as we walked into the lobby, I was in love with the building. I was still admiring the lobby when a bellboy came to help us with our bags. The lobby was gorgeous; it was just like a hotel lobby room. They had tile floors and a waiting room with a reception desk off to the left and elevators to the right. The waiting room had one couch, a love seat, and about three chairs all positioned around a round coffee table. Percy and I followed the bellboy as we walked to the elevator; we were on the 3rd floor in apartment, 315.

When we got to the 3rd floor, Percy went ahead of the bellboy to open the door, with the key he still had from his last visit here. After the bellboy left, we started to unpack our things, and pretty soon, we were almost done. When we finished unpacking and putting things in their proper place, Percy and I were cuddled up on the couch watching TV, soon deciding to go check on our friends tomorrow instead of tonight. I was so glad Percy had come ahead of time to make sure our apartment was fully furnished.

Soon, I was falling asleep; I looked at my phone to see that it was only 8:50. I think all the settling in and unpacking wore me out. Percy, sensing that I was about to fall asleep, picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. I felt Percy kiss my forehead as he slid in next to me and wrap his arms around me. I sighed in contentment as I rested my head against Percy's chest. Soon, I fell into a deep slumber listening to Percy's steady heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I hope so! Again I am so sorry for not updating sooner! If you want to see the girls graduation dresses I'll post them on my profile. I should be updating soon, seeing as I am almost finished with the next chapter but no promises because not only am I working on Secrets but the sequel to The Nanny, my crossover between Twilight and PJO, You Don't Know Everything, and the first story I am thinking of starting when I publish The Beginning. <strong>

**I'm so happy I was able to write a lengthy chapter! I haven't been able to do those in a while! Oh, and please you guys, go to my profile and vote for my poll! It's about what story I should publish when I publish The Beginning. I'll try to update soon!**

**Until Next Time, **

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	11. Freshman Year

**Hey guys! I am so so so soooooooooo sorry it took me this long to update but my computer was broken, my hard drive crashed, and I just started school today. I am so sorry! Well I hope you liked the last chapter! This chapter is about how they survived their first year of college, and they have a little surprise visit from someone they never thought they see again, who could it be? Well, here's chapter 11. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Freshman Year<p>

Percy's and my first year of college was hectic as expected. We could hardly spend any time together because of all of our school work and work, itself. I don't know how much coffee both of us consumed this year, trying to stay up to either cram for tests or finished homework that was due the next day; well, the latter was mostly Percy. But thankfully, we were going out tonight, with all of our friends, to celebrate us getting through our first year of college. Today we had the day off from school and work which was very rare, so Percy and I were doing the natural thing: catching up on sleep.

I finally awoke when the sunlight streamed into our bedroom, uncontrollably. I groaned and turned in Percy's arms, burying my head in his chest. I felt his hand rest on my back and start to draw soothing patterns on my back. Then, a few minutes later, I felt Percy shift under me as he started to get out of bed.

"Noooo, Percy," I whined, already missing his warmth.

Percy chuckled, "Come on, baby, get up, it's already 12 o'clock in the afternoon."

"So? I don't wanna get up. I'm soo tired." I groaned.

"Come on, we'll go to your favorite diner." Percy persuaded me as he kissed my cheek then the corner of my mouth.

"Fine," I caved as I started to crawl out of bed, but before I could get to the edge of the bed, Percy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"Yes, Seaweed brain?" I asked as I looked up at him slightly amused.

He clucked his tongue, "You forgot to give me something."

"And what was that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"My good morning kiss."

I rolled my eyes and started to lean in. As Percy closed the distance between us, I closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I pulled away and went to the bathroom to go freshen up.

"That was so not cool Anna." I heard Percy yell after me. I laughed as I entered the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later to go change. When I entered the bedroom, I found Percy in a pair of jeans with no shirt.

"What are you doing, Seaweed brain?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his bare back.

"I'm trying to find a clean shirt, Wise Girl." He turned around in my grip and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where one is? Would you?"

"That's a real shame Percy, not knowing if you have any clean shirts." I laughed.

"Well, I do have one clean shirt, but someone is wearing it now." He protested as he tugged at the hem of the shirt that I was wearing, which was his.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, you can have it when I change."

I walked out of our embrace and into our closet to find something to wear. I finally settled on a light grey dress that matched my eyes. I decided to leave my hair down for today instead of putting it up in its usual pony tail. I slipped on some black sandals to go with it and grabbed Percy's light blue V-neck as I walked out of the closet.

I threw him the shirt before I went to go get my phone from my nightstand. When I looked back up, Percy was already dressed in the light blue V-neck and a pair of dark jeans with black converse. Percy walked out of our bedroom towards the bathroom as I walked out into the living room to find my purse.

"Perce, are you ready?" I asked as I grabbed our house keys off of the bar.

"Yeah," Percy called as he walked into the living room and grabbed his wallet off of the coffee table.

Before he put it in his back pocket, he looked in it and sighed, "Babe, I think the Stoll's went through my wallet when they were over here last night."

"I told you not to leave your wallet lying around when they're here, but you never listen." I laughed as I walked out the door.

"I know." Percy replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist after he locked the door.

The elevator ride was silent, but as always, it was a comfortable silence. When we walked out of our building and onto the busy streets of New York, Percy removed his arm from my waist and entwined our fingers, knowing it would be a better way to stay together on the streets of New York.

As we walked to my favorite diner, we decided to go to Central Park afterwards which wasn't far from the diner. When we finally arrived at the diner we sat at a booth next to a window. A few seconds after we sat down, the waitress came to take our orders. After she left Percy asked me, "So, Wise Girl, what do you want to do when summer comes?"

"Well, we could go to Virginia for a few weeks and catch up with our families, and then we could go to San Francisco or to Montauk and stay at the cabin your mom owns." I suggested. I knew Percy was going to go for the Montauk choice seeing as he hasn't been there since he left New York for Virginia a long time ago.

"Okay, I say we go to Montauk." He decided.

"Of course you do; I knew you would want to." I laughed.

"You know me too well, Wise Girl." Percy smiled.

"Just like you know me, Seaweed brain." I smiled back just as the waitress came back with our drinks.

When she left with our orders, Percy confirmed our plan for the summer time, "Just to make sure, for when I book the flight, we're going to Virginia for how many weeks? Or, do you just wanna stay for a whole month?"

"Yeah, we could go ahead and stay a whole month."

"Okay, so we're staying in Virginia for a month before we come back and head to Montauk?"

"Yup. So, how's working with your dad?" I asked. Our parents, knowing how hectic the end of the year is becoming for us, let us work half days, which really helped us.

"It's going great! I mean, I always wanted to be a Marine Biologist and see how they do their work! Now, I'm able to do it." Percy explained.

"Percy, that's great and all, but why do you even go to college when you could just work there and take over when your dad retires," I asked; I had pondered that for a while.

"People at work always ask me that, and I tell them that I don't want to take over my dad's company when he retires; I want to build my own company. Maybe I'll be partners with him, but I want to make something by myself." Percy explained. "But of course, not completely by myself," Percy looked at me as he took my hand in his. I grinned at him and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

The waitress came back with our food a few seconds later. We thanked her, and as soon as she left, we dug in. When we finished eating, we called our waitress for the check. After arguing about how we would pay for it, I finally convinced Percy to let me pay for it, and he could pay for it the next time.

When we left the diner, we made our way to Central Park. As we walked in deeper into the park, I admired the beauty of the park. Since the past year we've been here, I haven't once taken the time to admire Central Park, but today I think I finally realized its beauty.

The sun shone high above the trees as we walked deeper into the park, so we decided to find shade underneath a big tree, its branches and leaves bend into the path of the park. I sat down between Percy's legs and leaned back against him. The park was eerily quiet, and there weren't many people out today.

"Percy, what do you think about getting a dog?" I asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Okay but why do you want to get a dog all of a sudden?" he looked down at me with curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

"I've always wanted a dog."

"Really? You never told me that." Percy asked me while his eyebrows were scrunched together, probably trying to remember if I did tell him that.

"I think I did, Percy." I told him; really I never told him that, but I wanted to see his reaction.

"What!? I don't remember you telling me that. Are you sure you told me that? Oh wait, I think you did; I think it was that time when we went to the beach for spring break this year." His eyebrows were still scrunched together, still trying to remember if I really did tell him that. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore, and I just burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I can't believe you actually believed me. Babe, I never told you that." I laughed.

Percy groaned, "Wise Girl that was so not cool."

"Oh come on, Seaweed Brain, you know that was funny!" I argued still laughing.

Percy rolled his eyes and asked me, "What kind of dog do you want to get?"

"So you're really okay with getting a dog?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I was thinking of getting a Maltese; they're so cute."

"Yeah, they are cute." Percy agreed with me as he started to play with my hair.

"So it's settled? We're getting a dog?" I asked, excitedly as I turned my head sideways to look at Percy.

"Yup, we are definitely getting a dog." Percy nodded.

"Yes! I love you soooo much, Percy!" I tackled him with a hug which caused him to fall back on the ground with me on top of him. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist as he leaned up to kiss me. I responded eagerly, still excited about getting a puppy. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my hands started to play with the hairs on the back of his neck.

After what seemed forever, Percy pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you, too Wise Girl."

* * *

><p>It was around 2:00 when we left the park. We had to meet the gang at 6:00, so we still had four hours to go. We were wandering around New York, our hands intertwined. After wandering around a few more minutes, Percy started pulling me towards a store.<p>

"Percy, where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Well you said you wanted a dog did you not?" Percy gave me one of his famous lopsided grins. I couldn't help but laugh as l continued to let him drag me through the streets of New York to find a pet store.

Finally, after half an hour of looking for a pet store, we found one. It was placed next to a coffee shop called 'Coffay World' and a donut shop on the other side of it called 'Sprinkle It! Dounuts'.

"Hi, do you need any help today?" An employee asked us as soon as we walked through the door.

"Hi, yes, we were looking to buy a Maltese today." Percy answered.

"Well you're in luck; we just got a new litter today," she told us as she led us to the back of the shop. She stopped by a pen with small dogs that were all white. As soon as we stopped in front of the cage, we started looking at the dogs. I had no idea how hard it was going to be to pick only one puppy! They were all so cute!

But surprisingly, it wasn't me or Percy who picked the dog. It was the dog that picked us. It was a boy, and as soon as he saw Percy and I, he practically ran to us and jumped into my arms when I opened them.

He looked over at Percy, and his tail started to wag back and forth. I smiled at him before I turned to look at Percy. He nodded thinking the same thing I was.

"I think we found the one we want." I smiled up at the employee.

"Great, I'll go draw up the paperwork," she said before she left us alone with the puppy.

"What do you want to name him?" Percy asked.

"I was thinking Leo, seeing as he reminds me of him." I replied.

Percy laughed as he took little Leo in his arms, "Okay, Leo it is."

"Hurry up, Percy! We have an hour to get dressed and meet the gang at the restaurant, and you know Silena _hates _it when we're late !" I exclaimed as we hurried into the lobby. Leo trotted next to me on his leash as we walked to the elevator; we didn't have to worry about getting reprimanded about having a dog because our apartment allowed dogs to stay here. I had to stop the doors from closing at least three times before he finally got into the elevators holding most of Leo's things

"I could be faster if you helped me! " Percy exclaimed as he set most of the bags down onto the ground.

"Hey! My hands are full too! Why didn't you just get one of the bell boys to help you?" I asked.

"Everybody's on their break!" He exclaimed as the elevator doors opened. Percy picked up the bags again. I took a couple of the bags from him as we walked out of the elevator.

When Percy got to our apartment door, he had to put down some of the bags to open the door. He went inside to put the rest of the bags that were in his arms before coming back out into the hallway to grab the remaining bags in the hallway. When he finally got all the bags into the apartment, I picked up Leo and walked into the apartment. I put Leo and the bags down on the floor, before I started to our bedroom to change. But before I went to my room, I took Leo's leash off of him, so he can go explore his new home.

When I walked into Percy's and my room, I found him changing his blue t-shirt for a light blue button up dress shirt. I walked into our closet once again to start changing into my dress for tonight.

The dress was a short black cocktail dress; I loved it! The dress had a symmetrical draping and four thin spaghetti straps on one shoulder with a thin red belt that went around my waist. As for shoes, I put on a pair of red heels to go with the small red belt that adorned my waist.

I decided to just leave my hair down in its natural curly state as I walked out of my closet. I heard a small gasp as I was putting on a red beaded bracelet to match my belt and my shoes. I turned around to see Percy looking at me with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open.

"What? Is something wrong with my outfit?" I asked panicked as I looked down at myself to see if there was anything wrong with my outfit.

"No! There's nothing wrong with your outfit!" Percy quickly reassures me.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you look gorgeous and because I love you." Percy said as he walked towards me.

I blushed and looked up at him and asked, "Do you really mean that?"

"What? The fact that I love you or the fact that you're beautiful?"

"Both."

"Then, yes I do. I meant all of it," he told me as he got closer to me.

"I love you, too," I was able to say right before Percy lowered his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, if that was even possible. I shivered as I felt Percy's hands slide down my sides to stop at my hips. I could have stayed there forever as I slid one of my hands down from his neck to rest against his chest.

"As much as I want to stay here right now and continue to kiss you, we have to get going," Percy whispered against my lips.

"And as much as my common sense knows you're right, my body is telling me otherwise." I protested.

Percy laughed, pulling away to get some air, "I suppose you're right. We do have about 40 mins before we have to go meet the gang."

"Exactly," I agreed as I grinned at him before I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. I felt Percy grin into the kiss as he moved both of his hands from my hips and rested them a little below my lower back, close to where Brandon kept trying to put his hands. A few minutes later, we heard the doorbell ring. I pulled away from Percy gasping, trying to catch my breath.

"Do we have to get the door?" Percy groaned as my hands left his hair and came to rest against his bare chest.

"Yes, now let's go, but we are definitely finishing this later," I told him as I pushed him away from me before taking his hand and dragging him to the door. Percy laid his hands on my hips and pulled me against his chest. I could feel the warmth of his bare chest on my back as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you wanna answer it?" Percy asked as he started to kiss my neck.

"Yes, I'm sure," I told him as I opened the door. Percy just groaned against my neck in response. When I opened the door I came face to face with the person I thought was out of my life forever when he left to go study abroad.

Luke.

"Uh, hi, Luke," I greeted. I would have slammed the door in his face, but I didn't want to be rude.

When Percy heard me say Luke's name, he froze. He looked up from my neck and sneered , "Well isn't this a _pleasant _surprise."

"Percy," I warned.

"I'm going to go find my shirt." Percy stated. He kissed me on the cheek before he went to our room.

I turned my attention back to Luke and invited him in, "Come on in."

I led him towards the living room so we could talk. I sat down on our couch as Luke sat across from me in one of our arm chairs. It was so awkward; I didn't say anything, and Luke just kept staring at me. When I was about to break the awkward silence and ask him what he was doing here, Percy came in with his shirt on and Leo following behind him.

"What took you so long to find your shirt?" I asked him.

"Leo was sitting on it." Percy replied frustrated as he cast a quick glare at Leo, who just wagged his tail in response, and came to sit by me on the couch. I tried to stifle my laughter, but a small giggle managed to slip out. Percy glared at me before turning his attention to Luke who was looking at Leo; he had climbed onto the couch.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Percy spoke up, "Look, Luke, if you've got something to say can you say it because we have some where to be."

Luke took a deep breath before he spoke, "Okay, sorry and I'm sorry to just barge in here. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. But I just got back from studying abroad and there's something I need to tell you two."

"That's okay, Luke. So what is it you need to tell us?" I asked, trying to be polite while Percy was glaring at Luke.

"Well, while I was studying I, uh, I guess you could say I grew up, and I came to my senses. I've realized that what I did to you two in high school was wrong, and I just came to apologize. I hope that you can forgive me. I've accepted the fact that Annabeth and I are over and the fact that you two are dating. I really hope you guys can forgive me. If I could go back in time, I would have done everything differently."

I looked over at Percy to see that he was still glaring at Luke. I knew he didn't want to forgive him, but I did. So before Percy could open his mouth and reject his apology, I spoke up, "We forgive you,"

Luke looked surprised, as did Percy, but replied, "Thank you. I'll go now. I know you have somewhere to be."

I got up and led Luke to the door to let him out. When I closed the door, I turned around to come face to face with Percy. I could tell he was angry with me for accepting Luke's apology.

"Annabeth, why on Earth did you accept his apology?" He asked me, and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Percy, we don't have time to talk about this. We need to get going."

Percy shook his head and sighed, "Fine, but we will talk about this later."

I nodded my head before I went to the bathroom to fix myself. When I got out of the bathroom I found Percy sitting on the couch with his arm over his eyes and Leo in his lap. I picked up my purse and made sure that my phone and my keys were inside. I picked Leo up and put him in his kennel before I went to go get Percy.

"Come on, Percy, we're already late."

With that said, Percy got up from the couch, and we made our way to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>When we finally got home from hanging with the gang, it was almost 1 o'clock in the morning, and we had left the house at about 6:30.<p>

"Gods, that was the most fun I've had in ages!" I exclaimed as I flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, you're right." Percy agreed as he sat down beside me and pulled my legs in his lap after taking Leo out of his kennel and filling his dog bowl.

"Annabeth, we still need to talk about Luke."

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

"I wish I had too but talking to _him_ is not something I can forget."

"If you really wanna know why I forgave him, then I'll tell you."

"Yes, I wanna know why you would forgive him. He did so many bad things to you: to us."

"I know that, Percy, but if it wasn't for him, we would have never gotten together. And all that stuff he did to us while we were dating, it only made our relationship stronger. That is a major part of why I forgave him."

"As much as I still don't like it, I understand where you're coming from, but what's the other reason for you forgiving him?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? Was it worth the wait? Since I just started school, I probably won't be updating soon, so sorry! I'll try to update soon, especially on You Don't Know Everything. <strong>

**Until Next Time,**

**~booklover484**


	12. Sophomore Year

**Hey guys! So how did you like the last chapter? I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry for the wait! I've just been so busy with school especially since we had all of our finals last week but I've aced them all so now I can just focus on trying to finish this story. So, ****this chapter is when they are in their sophomore year. Okay, enough said, here is chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Sophomore Year<p>

"Annabeth! Please! For me!" Percy pleaded as I sat at my desk in our spare room.

"No, Percy, I told you I have to study for the test I have tomorrow!" I replied as our dog, Leo, jumped up and sat in my lap.

"Really, Annabeth? You already know that stuff! Please, just come with me! It's really important!"

"I don't know," I hesitated.

"Well, then I'll just have to persuade you then," Percy replies with a smirk in his voice as he came to stand behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck.

His breath tickled my neck as he asked me, "Have you changed your mind yet?"

"No, I think you have a little more persuading to do." I smiled as he nuzzled my neck before I turned around to face him. He kissed my cheek then he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Are you persuaded now?" Percy whispered against my skin.

"Just a teensy tiny bit but not enough to say yes." Percy laughed before he kissed me. My arms found their way into his hair as Percy's arms wrapped around me. We stayed like that for who knows how long, but Leo started to bark in protest seeing as he was still in my lap; we were practically squishing him.

We laughed before Percy grabbed Leo out hoof my lap and set him on the floor before walking over to me. Lifting me up out of my chair, he sat down and placed me in his lap.

"So, where were we before we were rudely interrupted by Leo?" I asked as I leaned closer to him.

"Nope, I don't think so. You have to give me an answer before I give you a kiss." Percy taunted me as he leaned back.

I groaned, "Okay, fine, I'll go out with you tonight!"

"Good! Now we can get back to where we were before we were interrupted." Percy whispered as he closed the distance between us. After who knows how long, I pulled back because of the lack of oxygen.

"Percy, do you know what time it is?" I asked him, realizing I was supposed to meet the girls at our favorite coffee shops at 3:00 before I had to go to work until 7:30.

"Mmm, its 2:50, why?" Percy asked.

"Crap! I'm supposed to meet the girls for coffee at 3:00 before I go to work!" I exclaimed.

"Ohh, well have a good day at work and come home as soon as you get off work! WE HAVE DINNER RESERVATIONS AT 9:00." Percy yelled after me as I hurried out of the room.

"Okay! I'll be back by 8:00!" I yelled back as I picked up my purse, phone, and keys before I walked out of the apartment.,

_See you tonight! I love you! -Wise Girl. _I texted Percy as I got onto the elevator.

_See you tonight! I love you more! –Seaweed Brain. _He texted back just when I was getting off the elevator.

I smiled and put my phone in my back pocket as I walked out into the crowded streets of New York. It didn't take me too long to get to the coffee shop. It wasn't that crowed, but then and again, it was the middle of the day and most people would be at work by now. I found my friends sitting around a booth, talking and drinking.

"Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I'm late. I apologized as I sat beside Piper. Cassie, Bianca, and Thalia were on one side of the booth facing Silena, Piper, and me.

"It's okay, here. It's your favorite." Bianca told me as she handed me a coffee.

"I love you guys. I don't know what I would do without you." I thanked them as I took the drink.

"See, I knew you would be lost without us! Especially me seeing as you and the others barely have any fashion sense," Silena exclaimed.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I think I have pretty good fashion sense!" Thalia argued.

"Says the girl that wears only black!" Cassie laughed.

"Black is a very sliming color!" Thalia defended herself.

"Sure it is, Thals." Piper snickered.

"Okay, as much as I love hanging out with you guys, I have work soon. So could we hurry up this meeting which I have no clue what it is about?" Bianca interrupted before Thalia could say another word.

"Me too: so what is this meeting about?" I asked.

"Well, we, Silena and I, were wondering if we could do a girls night out?" Cassie asked.

Everybody nodded except for me; they all looked at me, and I sighed, "I have plans with Percy tonight. I already said I would go after a lot of persuading on his side."

"Annabeth!" Silena whined.

"I'm sorry, you guys, but I promised him!" I defended myself.

"I know a great way to solve this problem. I'll just call Percy and persuade him to change his plans." Cassie stated, and before I could stop her, she was calling her brother.

"Percy! How's my favorite brother?" Cassie asked, trying to be nice as she put him on speaker phone.

"_What do you want Cass? I know you like a book. You'd only say nice things to me when you wanted something." _I heard Percy say on the other line.

"Ugh, I take offense to that! I do say nice things when I want something!" She argued.

"_Whatever, so what do you want?" _I could picture Percy rolling his eyes.

"Well, the girls and I were planning on having a girls night out tonight when Annabeth said she couldn't come, so we were wonder if you—" Cassie was saying before she got cut off.

"_You were wondering if I would change my plans and take her to dinner another night?" _Percy guessed.

"Well, uh, yeah."

"_I'm not changing my plans, Cassandra."_

"But why not!" Cassie whined. Percy was silent for a while like he was debating on whether or not he wanted to tell her something important.

Finally he asked, _"Am I on speaker phone?"_

"Yes," we all coursed.

"_Take me off, Cassandra, so I can tell you why I won't change my plans." _Percy demanded.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Honestly, Annabeth I have no idea how you deal with him!" Cassie agreed. As soon as Cassie took him of speaker phone, he started talking, but we couldn't hear what he was saying. As he was talking, Cassie's eyes got really wide.

"Okay, fine, we'll do girls night out another time," Cassie agreed giddily before she hung up on her brother.

"So, why wouldn't he change his plans," Bianca asked as she leaned forward on the table with a curious look on her face.

"Oh, Annabeth, don't you have to go to work?" she ignored Bianca. I looked at my watch to see that it was 3:30 and I had to be to work at 4:00. I knew it would take me at least twenty minutes to get there.

"Crap, you're right. Bye guys, I'll see you later, and Cassie we are talking about this later." I told them as I made my way out of the café to hail a taxi.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassie's POV<strong>

"I know a great way to solve this problem. I'll just call Percy and persuade him to change his plans." I stated, and before they could stop me, I was calling my brother.

"Percy! How's my favorite brother?" I asked, trying to be nice as I put him on speaker phone.

"What do you want Cass? I know you like a book. You'd only say nice things to me when you wanted something." Percy said on the other line.

"Ugh, I take offense to that! I do say nice things when I want something!" I argued.

"Whatever, so what do you want?"

"Well, the girls and I were planning on having a girls night out tonight when Annabeth said she couldn't come, so we were wonder if you—" I was saying before I got cut off.

"You were wondering if I would change my plans and take her to dinner another night?" Percy guessed.

"Well, uh, yeah."

"I'm not changing my plans, Cassandra."

"But why not!" I whined. Percy was silent for a while like he was debating on whether or not he wanted to tell me something important.

Finally he asked, "Am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes," we all coursed.

"Take me off, Cassandra, so I can tell you why I won't change my plans." Percy demanded.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Honestly, Annabeth I have no idea how you deal with him!" I agreed.

As soon as I took him of speaker phone he started saying, "I won't change my plans because I am planning on proposing to Annabeth tonight."

"Okay, fine, we'll do girls night out another time," I agreed giddily before I hung up on my brother.

"So, why wouldn't he change his plans," Bianca asked as she leaned forward on the table with a curious look on her face.

"Oh, Annabeth don't you have to go to work?" I ignored Bianca.

Annabeth looked at her watch before saying, "Crap, you're right. Bye guys, I'll see you later, and Cassie we are talking about this later," and making her way out of the café to hail a taxi.

As soon as she was outside, I turned to the others before blurting out, "Percy's planning on proposing tonight! That's why he won't cancel his plans!"

It was silent for a while before Silena broke the silence squealing, causing everyone in the café to look at us.

"Sorry, she had a little too much caffeine," Thalia excused Silena. Everyone went back to what they were doing before that, and we turned to look at Silena who had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Really Silena?" Piper asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so happy for them. They're the cutest couple ever!" She apologized while we all rolled our eyes at her antics.

"I finally get the sister I've always wanted!" I exclaimed when I realized that Annabeth would be my sister-in-law.

"Well, if she says yes," Bianca interrupted my happy moment.

"Of course she's going to say yes!" Thalia exclaimed, "I highly doubt that she would say no; I mean seriously they love each other so much. It's sickening!"

"Thalia has a point." Piper agreed with Thalia.

While they argued about who was going to be the maid of honor I just kept grinning as I thought, _'My brother and my best friend are getting married!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

_Five more minutes! _I thought excitedly when I realized I had five more minutes until I got off work. When my very long five minutes were up, I quickly packed my things and walked out of the building. I was so glad that Percy convinced me to go out with him tonight because frankly I needed to escape the stress of work and school.

As soon as I walked into the lobby of my apartment, I was stopped by the clerk at the front desk who called out, "Ms. Chase?"

I turned around and replied, "Yes?"

"This was delivered for you about an hour ago. Ms. Beauregard and Ms. Jackson delivered it for you." The clerk informed me as she picked up a black garment bag that I just noticed was hanging beside the desk and handed it to me.

"Did they say what this was for?" I asked as I gingerly took the garment bag.

"No, but they told me to tell you that there was a note inside of the bag."

"Okay, thank you, Jordan," I thanked her when I looked at her name tag to see what her name was.

"No problem. Enjoy the rest of your day, Ms. Chase," Jordan replied as she walked back to her post behind the front desk.

I sighed and glanced at the garment bag before I continued my walk to the elevators. When I entered the elevator and pushed my floor number, I opened the garment bag to be met with a note taped to the plastic covering of the dress; I took the note off of the plastic so I could read it.

The note said, _'Cassie and I thought you would want something nice to wear tonight; we know you wouldn't have wanted us to get this for you, but just think of it as an early present ;) You'll understand later! Have fun!'_

_~Silena and Cassie!_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I finished reading the note, trying to figure out why they would give me an early present. I glanced at the dress to see that it was a deep purple dress that ended at mid-thigh. It was very pretty; the top half of the dress was lose whereas the bottom half of the dress was fitted. It had draping sleeves which had slits that started all the way from the shoulder to where the sleeves stopped, connected together by a jeweled clasp and were ¾ long.

Before I could finish admiring the dress, the elevator doors opened. I put the note back in the bag and zipped it back up as I walked off of the elevator.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm home!" I called as I entered our apartment. As soon as Leo heard my voice, he came running. He stopped in front of me and wagged his tail. I put the garment bag on the couch before I picked Leo up.

"Percy?" I called. When he didn't answer, I went to our room to find him passed out on the bed. I laughed as I took off my shoes and joined him under the covers.

"Percy. Wake up, baby," I shook him lightly. Percy grunted and rolled onto his back giving me a perfect view of his bare chest. I sighed and thought of another way to wake him up. I smirked as I picked Leo up and faced him on his face. I snickered as Leo started licking Percy all over his face.

Percy groaned and wiped at his face. He opened his eyes and looked up to be met with Leo's happy black eyes. He looked up at him confused before asking, "Leo? What in the hades? Why are you on and licking my face?"

"I put him there, Seaweed Brain, so you could wake up." I answered as I looked at him amused.

Percy looked over at me and groaned, "Annabeth! Baby, you know I love you, but I want to go to sleep!"

"Oh, no, you don't. Percy, you begged me to go out with you tonight, and we have reservations at 9:00; it's already 8, so get your lazy butt up." I told him before he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"What if I don't want to go to dinner tonight?" He mumbled as he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

"I don't think so. We are going to dinner tonight! After I decided not to study for my test just so I could go out with you tonight and not go out with my friends, we're going. Silena and Cassie even dropped off a dress for me to wear tonight, why I don't know, but we are going out tonight!"

"Fine, but we're going out to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"This isn't how I wanted to do this, but I think this is the perfect moment to do so." Percy told me as he reached over to his nightstand and pulled something out of it. He was on his knees when he faced me, and he was holding a little black box. When he opened the box, it revealed a small ring with a platinum band with a round diamond sitting in the middle of the band; it was gorgeous.

"Annabeth Chase, will you please marry me?" he asked. I had to put my hands over my mouth to stop me from gasping; I could feel the tears threating to spill over.

I took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes and breathing out, "Yes."

He looked at me with disbelief etched on his face, "Yes?"

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Percy!" I exclaimed as tears fell from my eyes, and he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I love you so much," I told him as he took my face in his hands.

"I love you too," he smiled before he closed the gap between us.

After what seemed like a long time, we broke apart grinning, and I pulled Percy in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I instantly missed Percy's warmth as he pulled away and asked, "Do you still want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, you said it yourself; we're going to celebrate."

* * *

><p>The next day, I met up with the girls for coffee. When I entered the coffee shop, I found them sitting in a booth. Before I sat down, I made sure I hid my ring.<p>

"Hey, girls," I greeted as I sat down next to Bianca.

They grinned at me, giddily, and then Piper asked me, "So, how was your night with Percy?"

As soon as she asked me that, I knew they knew that Percy had planned on proposing to me last night, so I decided to play a little trick on them.

"Oh, it was fun, as always. What about you guys? How was the girl's night?" I asked.

"It was fine. Are you sure that nothing happened last night?" Silena asked.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Of course, the only thing that happened was he took me out to dinner to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Cassie egged.

"Oh, nothing just the fact that we made it through another school year."

"Nothing else happened?" Bianca asked. This was so much fun; their giddy expressions had disappeared by now and were replaced with disappointed ones, all except for Thalia's whose was just annoyance.

"Oh yeah, there was this guy there who kept staring at me and—" I started, but before I could finish I got cut off.

"Gods, Annabeth, no one cares about the guy; just tell us if Percy propose or not!" Thalia yelled, cutting me off. I looked at her annoyed face and laughed.

"Gosh, someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed this morning, but I'll tell you!" I kept laughing.

"Finally!" they exclaimed. I since my hands were in my lap underneath the table, I twisted the ring around so the diamond wasn't inside my palm anymore.

I pulled my hand out from my lap slowly and laid it on the table where they could see it. They gasped and looked up at me with tears in their eyes; I could feel the tears in my eyes too as I announced, "I'm engaged!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how did you like it? Was it worth the wait? I hope it was! Sorry, again, for the wait! There's only four more chapters left! I'll try to update soon! Hope you guys have a happy holiday!<strong>

**Until Next Time**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	13. Junior Year

**Hey guys, I'm sorry! I had MAJOR writers block, but luckily for me, I remembered an idea that my beta gave me a while ago. So, this is my take on her idea. Because of this, I am dedicating this chapter to my wonderful beta, AllStarry707! Hope you guys have an awesome New Years! 2013 will be amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Junior Year<p>

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, I'm home!" I called out as I entered our shared apartment of almost three years.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'm in the kitchen." Percy replied as I put my purse down on our couch before I made my way into the kitchen.

"Percy, I hope you didn't eat anything 'cause we're supposed to be going out with our parents then me—" I stopped short when I saw who was sitting at our kitchen table. It was a girl from one of Percy's marine biology classes, Amber Blue. She had a huge crush on Percy, so, of course, I didn't like her.

I put on a fake smile and greeted her, "Hey, Amber, nice to see you! What are you doing here? I didn't know you and Percy had a project together; he never said anything about it."

"It slipped my mind to tell you Annabeth. You know, with the engagement and all but Amber and I have a project for our Marine Biology class." Percy told me as he got up from his chair and walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips before he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand; I forgot about the project until she mentioned it today in class. It's part of our final grade," he whispered in my ear as he gave me a hug.

"Hi, Annabeth, it's nice to see you too. We were just finishing up with the project." She greeted as she stared at us from across the table.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Well, I'm about to go… change out of my work clothes. Oh, and Percy, before I forget to tell, you we're going out with our parents tonight, so don't eat anything, then we're going out for drinks with the gang afterwards. Gods know we're going to need it," I muttered, pulling away from Percy and heading into our bedroom. I changed into a pair of comfy shorts and one of Percy's old high school t-shirts before I went back into the kitchen, realizing I forgot to ask him if he'd seen my ring; I had been meaning to ask him all day.

"Percy, have you seen my ring? I left before I could put it on this morning." I explained as I walked back into the kitchen while tying my hair into a bun.

"Yeah, I found it on the bathroom counter. You must have left it there when you took a shower." He replied without looking up from his work.

"Okay, thanks, I'll let you guys finish up. I'll be in my study."

"Okay," Percy replied as I walked into the bathroom to find my ring. After I found my ring on the bathroom counter I went into my study to start working on the blueprints my mom wanted finished by the weekend.

For the next few hours, I stayed in my study, only coming out to grab the some of the food I brought home, but other than that, I had my headphones in so I could block out any noises that way I could focus more on the blueprint.

The next time I came out of my study, Percy was leading Amber out of the apartment. I tried to sneak into the kitchen without being seen so I wouldn't have to act civilized towards her any more, but she unfortunately caught me trying to sneak back into my study.

"Bye, Annabeth!" Amber called.

"Bye, Amber!" I yelled with gritted teeth from in the hallway, leaning on the wall, watching to see how Amber would bid Percy goodbye.

"Bye, Percy, we did a great job on the project; I hope we can be partners again."

"Um, yeah, I hope so too," Percy looked really uncomfortable as though he had no idea what to say to her. This was one of the many times that I thanked the gods that Percy knew nothing about how to talk to girls. "Well, bye Amber, I'll see you at school."

"Okay, see you then!" Amber grinned and then she did something neither Percy or I expected. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. She held onto Percy for a little longer than necessary then she practically ran across the line by kissing him by his ear and whispering in his ear loud enough for me to ear, "If you ever get tired of her, you know where to find me an-"

"Percy, we have dinner with our parents in thirty minutes we need to get dressed." I interrupted before she could say anything else.

"Right. Bye Amber. I really have to go; we can't be late, and Annabeth's mom already hates me. I don't need another reason for her to add to why she hates Percy list.

"Yes, good-bye, Amber."' I put on a fake smile before I walked back down the hall and towards my bedroom.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy call as he shut the door and came running down the hallway.

"Annabeth, come on! Please don't get mad! Annabeth!" Percy called as he kept banging on the locked door of our room.

Deciding to just ignore him, I walked into my closet and pulled out what I was going to wear tonight. I pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans, a blue shirt that was light blue at the top and turned into a darker blue as it flared out at the sides, a red jacket, a blue bracelet, and a pair of red flats. After I finished getting dressed, I opened the door and went into the living room to find Percy sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Percy, if you don't want to be late, go get dressed," I ordered as I stood next to the couch.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Percy stood up and came to stand in front of me. I looked down at my shoes to avoid looking at him. He placed both of his hands on my sides and said softly, "Annabeth, please look at me. I can't stand it when you don't."

I kept my eyes downcast; I couldn't look at him without him knowing what I was thinking… that I was thinking what if Amber was right, and he really would get tired of me and leave me for somebody like her.

"Annabeth, please look at me. Please," Percy begged me. I hated seeing him beg, so I looked up at him, letting him see what I was so upset about.

"Oh, Annabeth. You-"

"Percy, can we please not talk about this right now? We really need to get going."

"Okay, fine, we can talk about this later," Percy sighed and looked at me one last time before he walked out of the room. After Percy left I went to get Leo so that I could put him in his kennel. Just as I was grabbing my keys, Percy came out our bedroom wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt, that wasn't tucked in, rolled up to his elbows.

"Did you put Leo up?" he asked

"Yes, let's go, we're already five minutes late, and it's going to take us about ten minutes to get there." I told him as I started walking towards the door.

* * *

><p>Dinner with our parents was extremely awkward; they knew that we were fighting about something, and my mom and Poseidon kept arguing about the littlest things. For example, the way we weren't talking to each other and the fact that we're avoiding looking or touching each other.<p>

My mother kept looking at me trying to get me to tell her what happened so she could just blame something on Percy. I tried to communicate with my eyes that it wasn't Percy who made me mad but of course she didn't believe me.

When dinner was over, we bid our parents goodbye before hailing a cab to head towards the club to meet the others. As soon as we got into the cab, Percy broke the silence.

"Annabeth, you know what Amber said meant nothing right. I'm not marrying you just because; I'm marrying you because I love you, and you mean the world to me." He was looking out of the window when he spoke. He turned his head to look at me, but I just kept staring straight ahead, not wanting to look at him.

"Annabeth, please, just talk to me. You're not mad at me right?" Percy asked, his voice sounded tired and desperate. I hated hearing Percy like this, but I just couldn't get Amber's words out of my head.

I reached over, took Percy's hand, and looked him in the eye before I reassured him, "Of course I'm not mad at you, Percy. I just can't get Amber's words out of my head, no matter what you do to reassure me. I just can't help but wondering if you really would get tired of me. I mean seriously, look at me Percy; I'm nothing special, not compared to all the other girls at our school and don't forget Silena. You could have anybody you want, Percy. Why did you pick me, of all people?"

As I talked, I felt the tears pricking in the corner of my eyes as Percy looked at me in disbelieve, but before he could say anything else, the cab pulled up outside the club. When the cab stopped, I jumped out and left Percy to pay the tab. By the time I had gotten to the club's entrance, Percy had caught up with me.

"Annabeth, can we please finish talking about this?" Percy asked, walking behind me as I weaved through the crowd in search of the gang.

"Annabeth, please," Percy begged.

When I caught sight of our friends sitting around a booth, I turned around to face him, "Can we please talk about this later? I don't feel like having this conversation in front of our friends."

"Fine, whatever, I'm getting a going to go get a drink." Percy shook his head before he walked off. I started to go after him but stopped myself. I turned around and faced our friends who hadn't seen what happened, expect for Luke.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry, we're late." I sighed as I squeezed into the booth next to Beckendorf. Everybody muttered their greetings before they went back to their conversations of how they couldn't wait for this next year to go by so fast so as to be finished with college. The only person who hadn't gone back to their conversations was Luke who was sitting across from me.

"So Annabeth, do you mind me asking what's wrong with Percy? Why he stormed off like that?" Luke asked, drawing the whole gang's attention; I guess everybody did see Percy walk off.

"It's nothing; he just went to go get a drink. He should be back any second." Sure enough as soon as I finished talking, Percy came back with a beer in hand. He sat down across from me, next to Luke, although he wasn't pleased with the seating arrangements.

"Hey, guys," he murmured before he took a swig of his beer.

"Hey, Perce," everyone greeted.

We were all silent for a moment before Grover broke in asking, "Who wants to dance?"

There were choruses of "me" as everybody started sliding out of the booth, forcing me out. As soon as everybody got out of the booth I sat back down including Luke and Percy.

"You guys aren't coming?" Clarisse asked.

"We'll join you in a few," I answered. The table was left in palpable awkwardness.

A few seconds later, Percy got up, "I'm going to go get another beer."

It was like Luke was galvanized by Percy leaving because as soon as he left Luke had closed the space between us in the booth; he was pressed against me.

"Luke what are you doing?" I asked surprised by sudden actions; the whole year he had been back, and he hadn't done anything like this.

"I can't hold it in anymore, Annabeth. I still love you. I can't get you out of my head. Please give me another chance." He confessed.

"Luke, are you crazy, I'm engaged to Percy. I _love_ him." I scooted away from him.

"Well it doesn't look like it. Seriously Annabeth, wake up. When will you realize that you're just a phase for him? He can have anyone he wants. He doesn't want you, Annabeth." He continued before he pressed himself to me even more and leaned in and tried to kiss me.

"Luke, stop it!" I hit him trying to get him to stay away from me. He forcibly took a hold of my face between his hands before he leaned in and kissed me roughly. I jerked back but his hold on my face was strong. When he pulled back to breathe I hit him started hitting him anywhere I could reach.

As he could lean back in for another kiss, I stood up from the booth and started walking backwards. Before I could get far I bumped into someone's chest. I could tell it was Percy before I turned around by his smell. When I turned around to face him, I buried my face into his neck, forgetting all about what Amber said this morning.

"Annabeth? What happened? What's wrong?" Percy asked, automatically wrapping his arms around me, forgetting about our fight as well as soon as he caught a glimpse of my face.

"Can we dance? Please?" I muttered into his neck.

"Okay, just let me put my beer down." He agreed as he sat his beer down on our table before he led me to the dance floor.

After a few minutes of us dancing to the music, Percy broke the silence, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to play innocent as I leaned against him.

I felt his chest rumble as he laughed, "Wise Girl, I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me." He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Can we just forget all about what Amber said. She doesn't know anything about us. About our relationship, about how much we've been through. I love you, Annabeth. You know that. It pains me that I have to reassure you of that. Just tell me what happened. Did he do something to you?"

"I'm sorry. You're right; I did overreact, but do you know how hard it is for me to sit back and watch other girls check out my _fiancé_? And for me to realize how lucky I am to have you, it's the fact that you could just wake up one morning and decide that you don't want me anymore. I don't deserve you." I told him, my voice thick.

"Of course I do; I have to go through that too. You don't understand how gorgeous you are. I have to sit back and try not to pound every guy who looks at you. I'm always thinking that I don't deserve you, Annabeth, and wondering if you, too, would wake up one day and decide that you don't want me." He replied, leaning down, and he kissed me. As I responded to his kiss, I felt Luke's eyes on us.

"Now that we've gotten that behind us, would you mind telling me what happened with Luke? I still don't trust him, even after a year of him pretending to be our friend." Percy told me as he turned me around to face him.

"Percy, please promise me that you won't overreact when I tell you." I asked him as I slipped my hands around his neck, and he put his hands on my hips.

"I promise," and even though he promised me, I could tell he wasn't going to uphold his promise; but, I went ahead and told him anyway.

"While you were getting your beer, Luke started telling me how he still loved me and he wanted me, to give him another chance. Of course I told him that I was your fiancée and that I loved you. Then, he started saying how you didn't want me and that I was just a phase for you." I took a breath before I said the thing that would really set him off even though he was already shaking with anger. "Then, he kissed me; I tried to push him away, but his hold was too tight. He was just about to try to kiss me again when I pulled you away to dance."

He was silent for a few seconds before he stormed off of the dance floor; I could tell he was enraged. As he walked over to our table I followed him to try to get him to stop. The only people who were at the table were Jason, Piper, Thalia, Juniper, Grover, and Luke while everyone else was either at the bar or on the dance floor.

I was still trying to calm Percy down when he grabbed Luke by the collar and lifted him up before slamming him into the wall next to the booth.

"Percy! What has gotten in to you?!" Juniper asked as Jason and Grover got up and tried to pull Percy away from Luke, but he just slammed Luke into the wall again before threatening, "If you ever, ever pull a stunt like that again Luke, I swear to the gods I will kill you. She is _my fiancée_. If I ever even hear of you doing anything to her, even talking to her, you will be answering to me."

People were starting to stare so I put my hand on Percy's shoulder and begged him, "Percy please let him go. You're starting a scene."

"Yeah, Percy, let me go. Why are you so worried Percy? Huh? Afraid that she'll prefer me over you? Not that I'd blame her. I mean, who would want you?" Luke sneered as Percy let him go.

"Oh really, Luke? If she preferred you, she wouldn't have picked me in high school, and don't forget she wouldn't have said yes when I asked her to marry me. The real question is who would want you? I mean look at you; you're pathetic. Chasing after a girl who broke up with you in high school, who still doesn't want you? Not that I blame her. I mean, being cheated can be really tiring." Percy retorted, as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, please, just leave it alone. It meant nothing; _he_ means nothing. Come buy me a drink. Please?" I asked him as I took his hand and started to pull him away, not even waiting for his response as I pulled him towards the bar, away from all of the staring eyes.

After he got me a beer and we were sitting at the bar, I broke the silence that we were encased in. "Percy, you promised me you weren't going to overreact."

"You and I both know that I wasn't going to keep that promise," he told me as he turned around to face me.

"I know, but you didn't have to start a scene like that Percy," I sighed.

He was silent for a while before he took my left hand and held it up for me to see the ring that I had come to love, "That may be, but, Annabeth, this ring on your finger means that you're mine. I don't mean to sound so possessive, but you are mine; I love you so much, and just thinking about you ever leaving me or being away from me hurts so much. How you felt about Amber saying those things and all of those other girls that may check me out is the same way I felt when you told me what happened. You are my fiancée, my soon-to-be wife. You didn't ignore what happened with Amber or Drew or any other girl, so you can't just expect me to ignore what Luke did. I love you too much to do that Annabeth,"

"I love you too, Percy, so much." I looked at him before I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered against my cheek, "you missed." He turned his head and kissed me on the lips.

When we pulled away to breath, I whispered, "Do you really want to stay? This whole day has left me drained. I really just want to go home and go to bed."

"Okay, I'll go tell someone we're leaving." Percy agreed before he left me to go find someone from the gang.

I had just finished my beer when Percy came back and told me that he found Bianca and Malcolm and told them that we were leaving. Percy kept his arm around my waist as we walked out of the club and caught a cab. As soon as we got home, I changed into my pajamas and crawled under the covers next to Percy, who, of course, was already half way sleep. I was so emotionally drained that as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel into a deep sleep, thinking about how lucky I am to have a fiancé like Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, there's a really long chapter to make up for the long wait. I hope you liked it. That wasn't the exact way I wanted my beta's idea to turn out, but it was close enough. I regret to inform you that we have only three more chapters left of this story! I'm going to be so sad to see this story go, but at the same time, I'm relieved to finish this it. I don't think this was my best work. I didn't spend as much time in planning the story as I did with The Nanny or The Beginning. I didn't make sure I had any good ideas stored somewhere in case I get major writers block like I did.<strong>

**Even though I think that, I still love this story; I love the plot line, and I love my fans. There's nothing else for me to say because if I do then I'll start to make this AN like my AN for the last chapter, which I have done a little bit already. I'll try to update soon!**

**Until Next Time, **

**_~booklover484 :D_**


	14. Senior Year

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait, I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Nothing special for me to announce, so enjoy chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Senior Year<p>

"Percy! Are you home? I want talk you about the wedding!" I called out as I walked into our apartment. When he didn't answer, I made my way through the apartment until I found him in our study.

"Percy, didn't you hear me when I came in?" I asked before I noticed that he had his earphones on and his music was playing so loudly that I could hear it from his earphones. He was hunched over the desk which was covered with paper work; there was only one spot that didn't have any paperwork on it which was where his computer was sitting. I stood there for a while hoping that he would look up and see me standing there, but after standing there for a while, I decided to just tap him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Annabeth, I didn't hear you come in." Percy greeted as he looked up at me and took his earphones out.

"Hey, Percy. How long have you been working?" I asked as I sat down on his lap.

"Since, I got home from work. I have two reports to finish for my dad and two school papers due this Friday, so I'm swamped with paperwork. I've been working all afternoon."

"Then you need to take a break. I brought Italian. Come on," I grabbed his hand, pulled him up, and dragged him into the kitchen. Percy got the plates out from the cabinet as I put the takeout containers on the table.

After we ate, Percy went back to the study to finish his work while I went into our bedroom to work out details of the wedding. A few hours later, Percy came to bed, rubbing his eyes which had bags underneath them.

"Did you finish?" I asked as he laid next to me on his stomach.

"I was only able to finish one of each; I think I'll finish the rest tomorrow."

"Well, when you finish tomorrow, do you think you can help me with the wedding?"

Percy groaned, "No, you're the one who wants the wedding, so you should plan it. I don't even want a wedding. We agreed not to get married until after we graduate anyway. "

"Percy, do you know how long it takes to plan a wedding? And, what do you mean that you don't want a wedding? Are you saying that you don't want to marry me?" I asked, surprised at his outburst seeing as just last week it was him encouraging me to go ahead and start planning the wedding.

"You know what, Annabeth? I think I am. I mean, you blow little things like this way out of proportion! All I said is that I don't want to plan a wedding because I would be fine without having one and just getting married at City Hall, and you jump to conclusions such as I don't want to marry you." Percy said angrily as he sat up to stare at me.

"Well, if you feel like that then here are your ring and a pillow for you to go sleep on the couch tonight." I glared at him as I took the ring off of my left ring finger before I grabbed a pillow and shoved them at his chest.

As soon as Percy left I turned off the lights and buried myself under the covers. I laid there for a while before the tears came.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV <strong>

I stared at the ring in my fingers as I sat on my makeshift bed on the couch. I felt so guilty; I have no idea what had come over me. I guess I was just so tired and frustrated with all of the paperwork I had to do today that I just finally snapped. I knew I was wrong for saying that stuff about the wedding; I was the one that had told her to go ahead and start to plan the wedding.

'_You're such an idiot.' _I thought to myself as I put my head in my hands. I felt even guiltier when I heard Annabeth start to cry. Knowing that I couldn't just sit there and listen to her cry, I got up from the couch and walked into our room. Annabeth was buried under our covers, crying. I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest.

"Annabeth, please forgive me. I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what got into me; I was just so frustrated and tired. I really do want to marry you, Annabeth. So much," I apologized. She pulled out of my arms and turned so that I was facing her back.

"Percy, please just leave. I don't want to talk about it tonight."

"Fine, but please will you just put your ring back on. I can't stand looking at you without it on." I took her left hand and slipped the ring back on before I stood up and got out of the bed. I looked at her, glad to see that she didn't take the ring off.

I went back to my makeshift bed on the couch, laid down, and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

The next morning I woke up to an empty apartment. But on the counter, there sat Annabeth's engagement ring. Sighing, I walked over to the counter and picked the ring up before I held it in my hands, cursing myself for what I had done.

'_I have to fix this'_ I thought as I considered something that would help in this situation, jumping to my feet to grab my phone off the bar when I finally thought of something.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cassie. I need your help… and Silena's."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

When I woke up the next morning, I took a shower and put some sweats on before I walked into the living room to get my purse. I was going to Thalia's for the whole day because I didn't think that I could stand being alone in the house with Percy seeing as neither of us had school or work.

Percy was still asleep on the couch, when I went into the living room. That was a part of the reason I mainly woke up earlier this morning: to avoid Percy. As I looked at him, it made me remember our fight last night and after when he came into the room to apologize and give me the ring back.

I looked down at the ring on my left ring finger and shaking my head I took it off and sat it down on the counter. I couldn't go through the day with that ring on my finger; it was a reminder of him and everything for which we stood. It would make me want to forgive him, and I wasn't ready to do that just yet.

I stared at the ring on the counter, contemplating on whether or not I should put it back on. Finally, after a few minutes, I decided to just leave it. I gathered up my things and hurried out the door, saying goodbye to Leo, when I went to go change out his water and food bowls.

I walked to a Starbucks nearby before I hailed a cab to Thalia's place, which was closer to the school than ours. When I got there, I rode the elevator up alone, seeing as it was still early in the morning on a Sunday. I knocked on the door twice before I used the key she gave me.

"Thalia!" I called as I walked into her living room, to find it a mess. Everything was thrown about: magazines, books, cd's, etc.

"Annabeth?" I heard Thalia's, groggy voice ask from behind me. I turned around to find Thalia in an oversized tshirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants with her hair all over her head.

"Hey Thals."

"What are you doing here, this early?"

"I just had to get out of the house. And Thalia it's not that early, it's 9:50."

"Oh, no, what did the Kelp Head do? You're not wearing your ring." She commented noticing the absence of my engagement ring.

"It's nothing really, Thalia. We just had a fight, and I couldn't bring myself to wear it."

"That doesn't seem like _just_ a fight. I know you Annabeth and you would never take your ring off, for anything, even it was a fight. This must have been a really bad one." She led me to the couch, walking over and around things.

"Okay, tell me what happened and don't tell me it was just a fight 'cause I know it wasn't. If you try to deny it, then I'll call Cassie and Silena. You know they won't rest till they find out what happened between you two."

"Okay, I'll tell you. But just to let you know, we really did have a fight…." I argued before I told her about it.

"That stupid Kelp Head. Annabeth, you have to take him back. He loves you. He'd be lost without you. I know he said some hurtful things, but you know him. He's always saying things he doesn't mean when he's stressed and tired. You guys have been through too much for you guys to break up over this."

"But Thalia, this isn't something silly thing that we shouldn't break up over. He told me that he didn't want to marry me, that he shouldn't have proposed to me," I told her, as the tears weld up in my eyes.

"I understand, but, Annabeth, you know he didn't mean it; he even said it himself! We all know you both say things you guys don't mean to each other. You can't let this change that Annabeth."

"Okay, I'll think about it. But, can you stay here with me today? I don't want to talk or go anywhere else, and I definitely don't want to be alone."

"Of course, I'll stay here with you. This is what best friends are for." Thalia smiled at me before she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Thals, for being such a good friend. You could be the runner up for the best friend award!" I smiled.

"Runner up?!"

* * *

><p>When I left Thalia's place, it was 8:30, and I was ready to forgive Percy, knowing that he didn't mean what he said. It only took me fifteen minutes to get back to my apartment, and I was starving after that short period of time. I opened the door to find all the lights off and the faint glow of candle lights coming from the kitchen.<p>

"Percy," I asked as I started walking into the kitchen, curiously.

"Thanks for you guys help." I heard Percy say before I saw Silena and Cassie walking out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Bye, Annabeth, we'll call you tomorrow," Cassie and Silena giggled.

Before I could say goodbye to them, they practically ran out of the apartment. I turned back to the door of the kitchen to find Percy standing there holding a tulip, which was my favorite flower.

"I know I messed up, big time, and I just couldn't try not to fix this. So, this is my way of fixing this."

"So, what did you need Silena and Cassie for?"

"Let me show you. Close your eyes." He pulled me in front of him, covering my eyes with his hands. I felt him pull his hands away from my eyes and wrapped them around my waist when we stopped in the middle of our dining room.

I felt his breath brush against my cheek as he whispered, "You can open them now."

When I opened them, I was met with the sight of the table set with my favorite food, lasagna. I turned around in Percy's embrace and looked at him to see he was staring at me to see what my reaction would be. "As you know, I can't cook to save my life, so that's why I needed Cassie and Silena."

I smiled at him and stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Percy. I love it."

He grinned at me and pulled out my chair for me to sit down. Dinner was great, and we talked about anything and everything but the fight. In a way, we both knew without me having to say it that I forgave him, and I preferred it that way.

After dessert, which was red velvet cake, Percy got up and said he'd be right back. When he came back, he was holding the same black, velvet box he had when he proposed to me. He got down on one knee in front of my chair, which he had pulled away from the table so it was fully facing him.

"Annabeth, I know I said some horrible things last night, and you know that I didn't mean them. But when I woke this morning, I found this on the counter." Percy opened the box to reveal my ring laying the same way it was when he first opened it a year ago.

"I want to do this again: start over and forget about what I said because I _do_ want to marry you Annabeth. I want to spend my whole life with you. When you were crying last night, it broke my heart. It breaks my heart when I'm not around you; it makes me just want to ball up and cry. I don't know what I would do without you, but I know for sure that I would be lost without you. So, Annabeth Chase, will you please do me the honor of not being lost? Do me the honor of not being lost forever because that is how long I want you here with me, as my wife. I know this is my second time asking, and I probably don't deserve it. But, will you marry me?"

I looked into Percy's eyes and replied for the second time, "Yes, and if you asked me a million more, that would still be the answer."

"You have no idea how much I love you," Percy told me as he put the ring back on my finger before he leaned in and kissed me.

"I think I have a clue because that's how much I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how did you like it? I think I should have made Annabeth think about forgiving Percy a little longer but oh well. Tell me what part of this chapter was your favorite the fight or the second proposal. I think the second proposal was my favorite. Get ready for the end guys cause two more chapters! But on the bright side for The Nanny fans that means that it's two more chapters till I almost post the sequel! There are always some ups and downs about ending stories! *Sighs* Well, I guess there's nothing else for me to say. I'll try to update soon!<strong>

**Until Next Time**

**_~booklover484 :D_**


	15. Our Last Graduation & Our First Goodye

**Bad news guys, I have decided that this will be the ****_last and final_**** chapter of Secrets; I think you'll understand when you finish reading. Read the AN's note at the end of the chapter for info about my next stories. (The Beginning and the winning story of the poll!)**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Our Last Graduation &amp; Our First Goodbye<p>

Today was the day we all finally graduated from college. None of us could believe it; none of us could believe that our four years of college went by that fast. We were so excited yet we were dreading it at the same time.

Even though we knew our parents would give us a job at one of their companies in a heartbeat, we wanted start something on our own. We were even thinking about starting a company together. A company that specialized in many things: marine biology for Percy, architecture for Malcolm and me, clothing/make-up for Silena and Piper, restaurant business for Thalia and Cassie, auto repair shop for Leo, Jason, and Beckendorf, and an environmental store for Grover and Juniper.

But, that was before Percy got offered a marine biology internship in Greece, which is supposed to last for at least two years, and everything was covered by the internship including housing and transportation for the both of us. I had no problem with going to live in Greece with Percy; it would, honestly, be a career opportunity for me as well, but the only problem was telling our family and friends. We didn't want to say anything before we knew it was certain, before we got the tickets in the mail which arrived yesterday. We were supposed to leave next week.

Our graduation ceremony was about an hour or two long, and we all finished walking across the stage we took a group photo with the whole gang. We all decided not to have a reception till later on that night that way we could have one with our parents first before we met up at the beach, just like we did the day before our high school graduation.

So, Percy, Cassie, and I decided to have both our families meet us at a nice restaurant for our reception. By the time we got there, everybody was already there, including Athena and Poseidon which was surprising seeing as we didn't even expect them to come to the ceremony.

But thankfully, and surprisingly as well, they were all getting along with each other. As soon as we walked into the restaurant, we spotted them since they were pretty much the only table with the most people.

"Hey guys," we greeted when we were in earshot.

"Congratulations Percy, Annabeth, and Cassie!" Paul congratulated as soon as he saw us. Everyone else, galvanized by Paul's congratulations, turned around and started to congratulate us.

"Thanks you guys!" Cassie smiled as she sat down next to her dad while we sat down beside her.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" Percy asked.

"No we were waiting on you guys." My father replied.

"Thanks you guys, you didn't have to do that." I smiled as I waved a waiter over.

"Of course we did; we couldn't just start eating without our guests of honor," my stepmother argued as the waiter came over. After we placed our orders, we all started talking about how pretty soon we would be having another one of these graduation receptions seeing as Bobby and Matthew were getting pretty close to graduating from school as well. We all laughed as the twins paled when we mentioned them graduating.

"Okay, Annabeth and I have an announcement to make." Percy cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone at our table.

"Uh-oh, the last time he said that they told us that they were engaged. I wonder what is it is this time. Are you pregnant Annabeth?" Bobby asked, with a seemingly innocent expression on his face.

"Bobby!" I reached beside me and hit him over the head.

"Well, are you pregnant?" Sally asked, with a semi-hopeful and semi-nervous tone.

"No, mom, she isn't pregnant." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we have all established that Annabeth isn't pregnant! Now just tell us the real news." Cassie sighed.

"The real news is that we are moving to Greece. I got an internship there, and it's going to be for two years." Percy finally announced.

Everybody stared at us, shocked that we were leaving. My step mom was the first one to break the silence by congratulating us and asking, "When do you leave, and what about the wedding? Are you going to wait until you get back from Greece before you get married or what?"

"Thanks, Helen. We haven't even thought about the wedding plans. We can decide later." I answered. As soon as I stopped talking, there were more questions coming from everyone. We spent most of dinner answering questions about the internship and Greece. So to say that when we finally left I was relieved was an understatement.

After we all bid each other farewells, Cassie, Percy, and I climbed into the car and got comfortable for our long drive to the beach.

"Okay, we all have everything we need for the beach right?" I asked as soon as we got into the car.

"Yup!" Cassie confirmed as she got into the back set and put her seatbelt on.

"Perce, you have your stuff right?" I asked as I put my seatbelt on.

"Yes, Mother Hen. You've forgotten to ask yourself if you have everything." Percy replied as he started the car.

"Of course I have everything, Percy; I tripled checked before we left the apartment." I said triumphantly as Percy and Cassandra rolled their eyes at me.

"What? Tell me one thing that's wrong about triple checking your bags?" I asked indignantly.

"Absolutely nothing, Annabeth." Percy laughed.

At the same time Cassie said, "It makes you a nerd; that's what's wrong with it."

Ignoring Cassie's comment, we rode the rest of the way to the beach in silence, starting the occasional conversation, but other than that, we drove in a very comfortable silence.

When we finally arrived at the beach, it was 4:00 and most of the gang were already there lounging in their bathing suits in front of the beach house we rented.

"Hey guys! Go change into your suits; the water feels awesome!" Leo called, the only one besides Juniper and Grover in the ocean.

"We'll be right out, Leo!" Cassie called as she got out of the car. Ever since she and Nathan broke up last year right, after Percy and my fight, she and Leo have seemed to be growing closer together.

Percy, Cassie, and I grabbed our bags out the trunk of the car and headed up the steps of the house, greeting the rest of the gang as we went. The beach house was a two story with six rooms. We were all sharing a room with our respective partners; though, Thalia and Cassie were sharing a room, and Nico and Leo were sharing one as well.

After we finished putting our things up and changing into our swimsuits, we went back outside to find that the rest of the gang (a.k.a. Thalia and Nico) arrived. Percy and I greeted them before making a straight beeline for the water, seeing as we hadn't been at the beach since after we had gotten engaged.

The crystal blue water looked warm and inviting as well as comforting, and when I waded into it, I found that it was exactly that: warm, comforting, soothing.

"Is it just me or does the water feel comforting?" Percy asked voicing my thoughts.

"You read my mind, as always." I laughed as I waded over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, turning to face the horizon. We stood in silence for a while with my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders, watching the horizon as the sun started to set.

After a while, everybody ventured out into the water with us. When we got tired of the water, we all gathered around the campfire we had made to dry off.

We were doing the typical campfire routine of roasting marshmallows and making smores when Percy decided to break the news to the gang.

"So guys, we have some important news to tell you, and you may not like it." Percy started.

"It can't be that bad-" Nico had started to protest before Cassie cut in.

"Oh, it is."

"We're moving. To Greece." I breathed out as I broke the news to them. Looking around the campfire, their faces ranged from sadness to disbelief. All at once everybody started talking.

"Calm down, everyone; let us explain really quick." Percy stopped them before they could continue to talk all at once.

"I got an internship that would have me working at their Marine Biology institute for two years; housing and everything else is provided for us." Percy finished before stuffing his smore in his mouth and putting his arm around me to pull me closer.

"Well, as much as I don't like the fact that you guys are moving to Greece, I have to say congrats." Beckendorf was the first to speak.

"Thanks, Beck." I smiled at him over the fire. "Come on guys, it's not like we're moving there forever. It's just for two years. Besides, you guys have to come out there for the wedding. I already know Silena and Cassie wouldn't miss it for the world."

Everybody smiled, knowing that I was right. The rest of the night we all sat around the campfire, reliving our lives together, from the moment we all first met up and till right now.

* * *

><p>The next week went by so fast, and before we knew it, it was time for Percy and I to board the plane that would take us to Greece for the next two years. Both of us were excited, but at the same time, we were dreading leaving our family and friends.<p>

We decided we would spend our last two days here hanging out with our family and friends; the first day with our friends and our last with our family. Since our parents had to work and couldn't get off to wish us goodbye at the airport, it was just our friends there, wishing us goodbye and good luck.

After the hugs, tears, and goodbyes were exchanged, it was time for us to start going through airport security.

"We love you guys so much. We're going to miss you guys like crazy!" Cassie spoke, speaking on the whole groups behalf; we all knew that she was our spokesperson for goodbyes even though we've never needed them until now.

"We're going to miss you guys too! Please you guys, try not to do anything crazy without us." I laughed as tears started forming in my eyes.

"We'll see you guys in Greece for the wedding, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god guys, I am hyperventilating right now because I just can't believe that this story is over! I know that I said that there would be an Epilogue in Chapter 16, but when I was writing this chapter, I realized that I was writing this as it was the last chapter, with them going away to Greece and everything. Even though I realized it, I still thought about doing chapter 16, but then I realized that it's better if I ended it right here.<strong>

**I honestly have no idea what to say except for: thank you! I mean, you guys have just been so amazing, and I couldn't have made it this far. I mean, you guys still read this story after I don't know how many AN's note and an hiatus! **

**I really just want to thank all of you guys for encouraging me and giving me positive reviews. Even though I do get negative reviews from time to time, instead of getting worked up about them (except for this one time on my Twilight and PJO crossover), I just remember think of the fans that do like my work. And every time I get a review from one of you guys, it just makes my day, honestly! **

**I just want to thank my beta, AllStarry707, and the rest of you guys for everything: the reviews, the favorites, the alerts, the ideas, and the fact that you endure the painstakingly long periods of times when I took forever to update. **

**Okay, since I don't think I can handle talking about this goodbye any longer or I'm going to burst into tears, I'm going to talk about the sequel to The Nanny. A whole lot of people have been reviewing and PMing about "when are you going to publish the sequel to The Nanny?!" So, for the people who are anticipating the publishing of The Beginning, I will be posting it soon, as well as the story that won my story poll. And, that story is….WHERE BEAUTY LIES! **

**Well guys, this is the final goodbye; all I can say is that I loved writing this story, even though it didn't turn out at all how I imagined. But honestly, I didn't even know what I was going to do after Cassie finally found out about Percabeth! Thanks again guys, for everything!**

**Goodbye,**

**_~booklover484 :D_**


End file.
